Suffer in Silence
by Nightwhisp
Summary: Fang has been abused by his father his whole life but now his father, along with his mother and younger sister, is dead and he's going to live with Dr. Martinez. Fang refuses to talk. Will he adjust to life with Dr. M. or will his past come back for him?
1. Chapter 1

** This is my first story so please no flames and I am definitely open to constructive criticism. I know this kind of story has been done before and if anyone thinks I've stolen their idea I'm sorry, I promise you I did not. Also, I just wanna say now that I don't know much about a lot of things (cars, medical stuff, etc.) so don't blame me if I get facts wrong.**

Nurse POV

"Why is he being restrained?" Dr. Martinez asks me.

"He's shown violent tendencies toward the doctors and nurses. We can't risk him hurting anyone else," I tell her. Looking back at the young boy restrained one the bed I'm hit with a wave of sadness again.

The boy is 15, I believe, and has black hair and olive toned skin. Right now he looks fairly peaceful, but that's only because he's sedated. With the sheet pulled up to just a little above his waist you can see the multiple bandages on his arms and the one covering a cut near his neck. His has many bruises, all in various states of healing, along with the fresh bruise on his face and the cut on his cheek. When the EMTs arrived he was in bad shape. He's still in bad shape, physically and mentally. He's obviously been abused for a long time. In all my years of being a nurse at Mercy Hospital I've never seen a child abused this badly.

"How's he healing?" Dr. Martinez cuts into my thoughts.

"As well as expected. He's only been here a few days and he was in really bad shape when he got here. You should be able to take him home in a couple days though."

The boy looks out of place in the bright whiteness of the hospital room. You can tell he's one for darker settings.

"Good," Dr. Martinez says. "When is he expected to wake up? I'd like to talk to him"

"The sedative should wear off soon, but if you want to talk to him I'll probably have to give him a relaxant," I say. "He doesn't listen much, or if he does he doesn't show any signs of it."

"Well, let me try before you give him the relaxant. I want to make him feel comfortable."

"Whatever you say Val. Just don't be too hopeful," I warn.

"I won't. I assume he already knows about his family?"

"Yes. They were gone before we even got there. Well, not the father, but I was told he died on the way here."

I don't know all the facts, but from what I've heard the boy and his father got into a fight and his mother and younger sister were killed. The boy had managed to hurt his father badly but at the same time his father hurt him pretty bad too. A neighbor called 911.

Beside us on the bed the boy begins to stir, groaning softly. His eyelids flutter a bit then snap open. He instantly starts struggling against the restraints but his face remains impassive.

Dr. Martinez sits on the chair next to his bed. Softly and gently she says, "Nicholas-"

"Fang," the boy says slowly, his voice raw and raspy. That's the only thing I've heard him say since he got here.

"What?" Dr. Martinez asks.

He doesn't answer, just looks at her, still straining against the restraints.

"Fang? Is that what you call yourself?"

He takes his time to answer, like he's debating whether to answer or just ignore her. After a couple minutes he nods slowly.

"If you can calm down and promise to cooperate with the doctors they'll take the restrains off," Dr. Martinez says gently.

He stops his struggles but shakes his head.

"What? Fang, why won't you talk?"

He shakes his head again and points at the chart I'm holding. It's his chart actually. His name is Nicholas Dante, but apparently he goes by Fang.

"You want to see your chart?" I ask.

He shakes his head slowly and looks like he's writing something in the air.

"Kelly, take the restraints off and get me paper," Dr. Martinez orders.

"What? You don't have the authority for that," I say. Dr. Martinez is the town vet, not a doctor at the hospital.

"Trust me Kelly, he's not going to try anything."

If it were anyone else I wouldn't, but Valencia Martinez is the exception. She has 5 adopted children, along with one of her own, who have all lost family. So, placing my trust in her, I remove the restraints from the boy and hand him the chart and pen with a fresh piece of paper.

"Why do you keep fighting the doctors?" Valencia asks.

_I don't like them touching me_, Fang writes.

"Oh. It's just a few more days. If you just cooperate it'll make everything easier and faster."

_That's what they all say. They all lie, _he writes and looks away.

Both Val and I blink, having no clue what he's talking about.

Deciding not to press the issue, Val says, "Once you're released from the hospital you'll be coming to live with me. I'm adopting you. You'll be living with 6 other children, 2 that are your age, 2 that are 12, one is 8 and one is 6. Is that ok?"

Fang shrugs like he really doesn't care what happens to him now.

**So how was it? Please review, It'll be good for my self-esteem. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews ****They make me so happy and are my motivation! Hugs to all my reviewers!**

Fang's POV

I don't like it here. Too bright. Too many people. They keep touching me. I don't want to be here. I want to go home.

No, home is gone. Home was where Lizzie and Mom and Kayla were. They're dead. No home, I don't have a home.

I'm going to live with…. What did she say her name was? Dr.… Martinez. Dr. Martinez and her 6 other kids. I'm going to live with them.

I don't want to.

I don't care.

It doesn't matter anymore.

Nothing matters anymore except he's dead. The doctors told me he's dead. That he can't hurt me anymore. They don't know how bad he hurt me. No one knows. No one can know.

The doctors have seen the scars though, I'm sure. They know what I am. They know the truth. They'll tell Dr. Martinez and she'll know too. She'll kick me out. No one wants a whore. Dirty filthy worthless whore.

They say I can leave in a few days. I want to leave now. Want to be out of here. Want to be free. I have nothing to live for.

Max's POV

_Why did he leave? Was I not good enough? Did he love Ari more? Did I do something wrong? Did he ever love me? Was my whole life a lie? No, I'm amazing. I'm Maximum Ride. I don't need him. Jeb's __**not**__ my father anymore. The second he walked out that door he became dead to me. I'm better off with Dr. M. I already like the other kids and another one will be joining in a few days. Dr. M's taking us to vi-_

"Max! Are you almost ready to go?" Dr. M calls up to my room.

Snapping my diary shut and putting it back in its hiding place I call back, "Yeah, I'm coming! Be right down!"

I jump up and run down stairs, crashing straight into Iggy.

"Geez, Max, watch where you're going. It's not like I can," he says. Yes, Iggy is blind. And also legally named James but no one calls him James. He's 15, same age as me.

"My bad Ig," I apologize and help him up.

"Ohmigosh aren't you guys excited to meet the new kid? I am! I wonder what he's in the hospital for. Maybe his family walked in on a robbery or maybe it was a home invasion and he was the only survivor. I mean, his family has to be gone or he wouldn't be coming to live with us. Or maybe he was ab-" Nudge is cut off by Iggy's hand slapping over her mouth.

Nudge, real name Monique, is a really sweet kid but sometimes I just want to slap her cause she just talks so much. The vast majority of the time you have to make her stop or she'll just babble forever. Nudge is only 12.

There's also Ella who's 12, Gazzy, real name Zack, who's 8, and his little sister Angel who's 6.

"She licked me!" Iggy yells, pulling his hand away from Nudge.

"Ready to go kids?" Dr. M asks, joining us in the hall of her spacious home.

Iggy, Nudge and I nod as Ella, Gazzy and Angel run up. Ella is the only one that's not adopted.

At the hospital Dr. M leads us straight up to the new kid's room.

"His name is Nicholas Dante but he likes to be called Fang," she tells us.

"Fang? That's such a weird name," Nudge says.

"How old is he?" You haven't told us much about him," I say quickly before Nudge can go on a rant.

"He's 15 and he doesn't talk," Dr. M says.

"What do you mean he doesn't talk? Like, he can't or he just doesn't?" Iggy asks.

"He doesn't talk," Dr. M repeats and goes into the room. "Hi Fang."

The boy lying on the bed glances over at us, looks each of us over. For a second he meets my eyes and in that second I can see pain and suffering then he rolls over.

Fang's POV

Dr. Martinez is back. She has others with her. The other kids I'll be living with. I roll over onto my side facing away from them, glad that the sheet's pulled all the way up.

It hurts to move but I barely feel the pain. It's nothing compared to what I've suffered. Nothing compared to what he's done to me. Nothing.

If I ignore than they'll go away. They'll leave.

I hear them talking but I don't listen. I tune then out, waiting for them to leave. I have places to be. Ok, one place I want to be, but it's important.

Finally, after what felt like forever, they leave.

Carefully, I sit up and pull the IV out of my hand. I really hope there're some cloths I can put on in here because if I walked around town in a hospital gown I'm sure I'd attract attention.

Thankfully, there is a pair and I quickly and carefully change, ignoring the pain. Then I leave through the window.

Dr. Martinez POV

"What do you mean he's gone?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I love getting and reading your reviews they make me so happy :D**

Fang's POV

Ok, maybe jumping out of a 3rd story window wasn't the best idea but I didn't break anything so I'm good. I'm used to falling.

I start walking slowly away from the hospital letting the pain sink in. I let myself feel it for a second then block it off. Pain is just a message.

It's a cloudy day. Looks like it's gonna rain. Good, I like the rain. So did Kayla. She loved the rain.

Kayla….._I miss you so much Kayla. I suffer every day for what I let happen. I let him hurt you. I'm so sorry Kayla._

Luckily, the flower shop I'm going to isn't that far from the hospital. It was Kayla's favorite place to go.

Walking in I don't see the store owner, just a new employee. I hate it when they hire new people. I always have to argue with them until Jordan comes out to see the disturbance.

"Do you need any help?" the new employee asks, coming over to the flowers, Snapdragons that I'm examining. Kayla's favorite.

"I need a small bouquet of Calendulas, Cyclamens, Daffodils, Daisies, Forget-Me-Nots, Marjoram's, and Snapdragons," I say quietly, not meeting his eye.

"Ok, wait at the counter I'll be right there," he says.

I go up to the counter as the worker starts gathering the flowers.

_I'm coming Kayla. _

"Ok, your total is $26.57," the guy says once he's finished.

"I um, don't have any money…." Of course I don't. I never do.

The employee opens his mouth to argue but Jordan comes out of the back before he can say anything.

"Fang! I thought that I heard you," she exclaims.

"You must be delusional. No way you could have heard me from back there," I say.

"It's my sixth sense."

"Suuuure it is Jordan."

Jordan's one of Kayla's old friends older sister. "Here for Kayla?"

I nod, looking away from her.

"On the house then. Jackson, give the boy his flowers," she orders. She knows I don't have much money so when I get flowers for Kayla she always pays for them.

"But-" Jackson starts but is cut off by Jordan.

"Now Jackson."

"Enjoy your day," Jackson grumbles handing over the bouquet.

I nod and start to walk out.

"Hey, Fang, I heard about your family. I'm sorry, "Jordan says as she walks to the door with me.

"Yeah, me too. But it's better this way. They can be free with Kayla." I don't give her a chance to say anything else, just walk out.

I walk the rest of the way to the graveyard, find the Japanese Cherry Blossom tree toward the back, sit next to Kayla's headstone. It starts pouring exactly 5 seconds after I sit.

_Thanks Kayla._

"Hey Kayla," I whisper, laying the flowers against the headstone. "It's Fang. I brought you flowers. Do you see them in heaven? Are they up there with you Kaylay? Mom and Lizzie? Dad killed them, same way he did you. I couldn't protect them either. I'm sorry Kayla. I'm sorry I let him kill you. I miss you so much, every day, it's like my left arm is gone. You're my twin Kay, I need you to come back. I got rid of him, he's dead too. I hope he's not up there with you. He doesn't belong there. Neither do I. When I die I'll get to join him down below because I let him kill you and Mom and Lizzie. I'm going to live with new people Kayla. Dr. Martinez, the vet, she's adopting me. I promise I'll still visit you every day though. I'll never forget you. I love you Kayla."

I miss her so much. My twin's dead and gone, murdered by our father. I couldn't protect her. I can't protect anyone. I'm just a worthless failure.

"I'm tired Kayla. Will you sing to me?" I ask as I lay on the soggy ground. Closing my eyes I can almost hear her beautiful voice singing to me.

When I open my eyes again I'm back in bed at the hospital, dry and warm. I'm also being restrained again. I'm still tired so I don't waste energy trying to get them off even though my whole body is screaming at me to get free.

Looking around I see Dr. Martinez, a nurse, and my doctor standing by my bed talking.

"Round the clock nurse from now until he leaves. He's hurt badly, he can't just run off like that," the doctor says.

"Yes, yes, ok, but are the restraints really necessary?" Dr. Martinez argues.

"Yes. I will not put any more of my nurses at risk," the doctor counters.

"I don't think he _wants_ to hurt them, Dr. Carmile, he just doesn't like to be touched. I think if you just leave him alone he'd be perfectly fine," Dr. Martinez snaps. Go Dr. M.

"Fine, I'll play it your way but if he hurts any of the staff it's on _your_ head," Dr. Carmile says and turns to me. "Oh, you're awake."

I stare at him blankly.

"I'm going to remove the restraints, ok?" he asks.

I don't answer, just stare at him. He takes that as an ok and removes the restraints.

"Fang, you can't just run off like that," Dr. Martinez says gently. "You scared us."

Well, that's new. I mean sure, Mom and Lizzie worried about me if I left without telling them, Kayla too before she died last year, but they knew I'd come back. They knew I'd be ok.

"I'm going to have a nurse here from now until you leave," Dr. Carmile says. "You need rest."

Rest is something I never got much of. I had to stay on my toes to keep him off Mom and Lizzie and Kayla. Not that Mom even _cared_ what he did to us. She escaped to work as much as possible. When she was home though she took care of us. When she wasn't I had to do everything. I had to _take_ everything.

Even when she _was_ home I still had to take everything. Still had to take the rape. Still had to take the beatings. Still had to take the sadistic torture when he was sober. And eventually, I had to take the other people he would bring. The parties he would have. I had to take it all. Gladly took it all for Mom and Lizzie and Kayla and in the end he still got them.

**The flowers actually have a meaning, I didn't just pick them at random. They represent how Fang feels about Kayla.**

**Calendula – grief, despair, and sorrow**

**Cyclamen – resignation and goodbye**

**Daffodil – regard, unrequited love, and sunshine**

**Daisy – purity, innocence, loyal love, beauty, patience, and simplicity**

**Forget-me-Not – memories**

**Marjoram – joy and happiness**

**Snapdragon - ****graciousness and strength, but I chose them because they're Kayla's favorite**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews **

**And by the way, my official disclaimer, I do not own Maximum Ride :'(**

**I do, however, own many fantasies about Fang. **

Fang's POV

So I played it their way for the last few days. I was a good little patient, did what they asked, let the nurses check the injuries. I hated every second of it, but I cooperated. And now my reward is getting to leave. I'm not fully healed yet, no I still have some time before I completely healed, but I'm healed enough to leave.

Or, at least I'm about to be declared healed enough to leave. As soon as Dr. Carmile stops touching me. Stops looking at the scars and gives me my shirt back. That's what he's doing, I can tell, even though I'm not looking at him.

The scars my father carved into me. The ugly writing all over my body. All over my shirtless torso, my arms, my legs, everywhere.

I clear my throat a bit, trying to snap the doctor out of his trance.

He shakes his head and hands me my shirt. Once I put it on he opens the door for Dr. M to come in since I wouldn't let her stay while he examined me. I don't want anyone else to see the scars.

"He's ready to go, but he still needs lots of rest. No strenuous activities," he tells her.

"Ok. What do I have to sign?" Dr. M asks. She's spent a lot of time here the last few days and brought the others a few times. When it was just her I sometimes responded by writing but if she brought the others I just ignored them.

"Sign here, here, here and initial here," he says handing her a chart.

She signs where he says and hands him the paperwork. Dr. Carmile leaves and Dr. M turns to me. "If you want I can take you to your old home and you can get your things together or I can just go back and get what you want if you'd rather not go back."

I shake my head. I can go back. If I can't face that house then I'm weaker than I thought. Truly pathetic. No, I can go back. I went back after he killed Kayla. After he made me watch her die. I can go back. I can face it.

"Alright then. Let's go," Dr. M says.

I follow her out to her car, climb in the front. Watch the familiar road as she drives to me home. Fish the house key out of my pocket.

I feel nothing at the sight of the house, just a small twinge of loss and suffering.

"Wait out here," I tell Dr. M. My voice trembles a bit on the 3 simple words. But, no, I don't want her to come in. I want to be alone, just in case.

I go inside, straight to the living room. Look at the bloodstains, mine, my father's, Mom's, Lizzie's. I feel tears spring to my eyes and before I know it I'm on the ground crying. Crying at the loss of Mom and Lizzie, the loss of Kayla, the years of suffering.

I let myself cry for a few minutes, no longer. I'm here for a reason. I go down to the basement. It's pure white and freezing cold. In the middle is a steel Fang-sized table with metal restraints. Next to the table is a cart full of various torture materials, including, but not limited to, scalpels, tasers, and a whip. Against one wall are steel chains and shackles. The only splash of color comes from the grey of the chains and the tools and the few blood spots. It's all I needed to see, I walk away.

I go up to _his _room. I hunt around until I find the lock box with the money I, ahem, made in it. Easily picking the lock I pocket the money. I'll count it later. One more thing I need to find in his room. Resuming my search it's not hard to find the only other thing with a lock in his room. It's a combination lock, so instead of picking it I just kick it, hard, at the correct angle and it pops open. Inside the cabinet is the various….sex toys…he liked to use. I roundhouse kick the cabinet, bringing the top crashing down.

Next I go to Lizzie's room. I grab her favorite stuffed animal, a hawk and hug it tightly, breathing in her smell.

"I miss you Lizzie," I whisper. "Do you mind if I keep Hawkings?"

No answer, not that I expected one.

Going to my room I set Hawkings on my bed and start gathering my clothes, keeping the locks I have on everything that you can put a lock on. Once I have my clothes together I open the lock on my nightstand drawer. Inside is Kayla's diary, which I have not read, and my sketch book. I slip my cell phone into my pocket.

Kayla always said I was a good artist. She was the only one I ever showed my drawings to. She wished I used more color, I told her she was the only color I saw.

Packing all my stuff into a large suitcase I do a last check of anything I might want. Clothes, a few books, Kayla's diary, Mom's necklace, Lizzie's hawk, my sketch book, the smiling picture of me and Kayla when we were about 5 or 6, the money, other basic things, my small home pharmacy of bandages and such. I can't think of anything else.

Maybe one day I'll get the courage to read Kayla's diary, but for now I'm not ready. No, I'm not ready yet. It's been a year and I'm not ready. I'll know when I'm ready.

Casting one last look around my now bare room I go back out to the car, back out to Dr. M.

"Got everything you need?" she asks when I get in the car.

I nod, looking back at the house. Watching as it slowly disappears from view as we drive away.

**I'll probably update more on weekends so if I don't update for a week I'm sorry. Also, I'm terrible at making up names so if anyone wants to give me names, first and last, boy and girl, it would be greatly appreciated. For those who want longer chapters, it's just easier for me to make them shorter but it also means I'll probably update faster. **


	5. Chapter 5

Max's POV 

I can read people. I can _always read people._ _**Always. **_But I _cannot for the life of me_ read Fang. He's looking at the ground, his eyes trained on the edge of the carpet, avoiding looking at us. Like maybe if he pretends we aren't here then he can't feel us staring at him.

Well, _I'm_ not, I have more class than that, I'm just observing through the act of watching him closely. The _others _are staring.

He hasn't looked up since she walked in the door. From what I can see of his face he looks bored, but has an undertone of tiredness. Like I said, I can read people, but that's _all_ I'm getting.

"Hi, I'm Angel!" Angel says happily. Such a sweet kid.

He glances up at her and I finally get something. Pain, fear, sadness, loss, undertones of anger, rage, hate, lack of caring. But as quickly as I see it it's gone, replaced with empty emotionlessness. He doesn't look away, his face a blank mask of blankness.

"I'm Iggy," Iggy says, following Angel's lead of introductions, looking 3 inches to Fang's left. He's pretty good for a blind kid. Then again he was born blind so….

Fang's eyes flicker from Angel to Iggy then back to Angel again, like he's afraid to look away from her too long. I catch a small flash of regret cross his face, but as quick as it comes it's gone.

"I'm Gazzy," Angel's older brother says. He's so tough for and 8 year old. He had to be, his parents abandoned him, left him alone with Angel when he was only 6 and she was she was 2. He didn't know where to go for help so they lived on the streets for a while.

"I'm Monique but everyone calls me Nudge. I love the name Monique, it's so pretty, but I wish I had something more elaborate, like multiple middle names. I like you name, it flows so well, Nick Dante," Nudge says.

Fang flinches a bit when Nudge says Nick.

Ella covers Nudge's motor mouth before she can go into a rant. "My name's Ella."

"My name is Maximum because I'm just awesome but unless you have a death wish you will call me Max and nothing else," I say somewhat smugly.

He looks at me, eyes careful and measuring, and I see a hint of a smirk, like he sees something he likes in my feisty attitude. Maybe, I don't know, maybe I'm just imagining it. Most people don't like my attitude.

Dr. Martinez waits for him to say something, a slight hopeful look on her face. After it becomes clear he's not going to speak she says, "Max, why don't you show Fang up to his room?"

"Sure," I shrug.

Fang's POV

Max is a total smart ass I can tell. I like it. I think that if we don't kill each other we'll get along great. The others seem ok; I don't think they'll bother me.

Angel… She looks so much like Lizzie, they're even the same age. So much like Lizzie it hurts. Same pretty blue eyes, same golden blonde hair, same soft, kind and gentle faces.

Dr. M has a large house. Very spacious and open, nice furnishings. The upstairs is also really roomy. Every door has a customized name plate thingy. Angel's is pink with unicorns and rainbows and little girl stuff. Gazzy's is camouflage. Iggy's is light blue with a fire. Nudge's is purple. Ella's is various shades of pink and purples, blended in a really cool way. Max's is dark blue with dark grey storm clouds.

"I hope you appreciate the work we did on your room, painting the walls black," Max says as we go into my room.

It's pretty big, just like every other room. And the walls are painted black, one of them a dark grey. There's a bed pressed into one corner with a black and white comforter and black sheets. There's a desk, dresser, small bookshelf, a comfy looking chair, and a night stand as well. A window takes up a large part of one wall. The curtains are black. I close them.

"You're welcome to do whatever you want in here, paint anything you want," Max says. Pointing to a name plate thing like all the others she adds, "You have to customize that. You can do anything you want with it."

I nod and drop my bag on the bed. Then I move it to the floor and stretch out on the bed.

"Mr. M usually makes breakfast on weekends and something on weekdays. Lunch we're on our own and usually we eat dinner as a family," Max tells me.

Family dinner? That's….something I've never had. At least, not that I can remember. Not one that went well. The last family dinner we had ended with my father beating the crap out of me because Kayla spilled her glass and I took the hits. We rarely at together after that, and if we did it was tense and uncomfortable.

I nod slowly, not looking at her.

"If you want to talk, about _anything_, anything at all, my ears are open," She says, a gentler tone in her voice. No pity, like the pity I heard in Dr. M's and the nurse's and doctor's voices, but there is a genuine caring.

I wonder why she's here. Did her family die? Abandon her? Did she run away? Was she abused like me? No, I don't think she was abused; she doesn't have that look in her eyes, in her posture.

I nod again and sit up. I want to unpack now, but not with her here. Grabbing my bag I take out my iPod and put it on shuffle, keeping the volume quiet but not too quiet. _Dear Agony _by_ Breaking Benjamin _comes on.

Max smirks and nods. "You have good taste in music. Better than the others."

I glance at her then look away. Look back at my bag. _Leave so I can unpack_.

"There's a pool out back. We can go swimming whenever we want as long as we have someone with us. Do you like swimming?"

I shrug. I love to swim but it's not something I do often. Swimming involves wearing only swim trunks, therefore showing off my body and my scars. Not my top choice of activates.

"Ok, soooo….." Max awkwardly trails off. "I'm in the room next to yours – as you probably saw – and my doors always metaphorically open, but if you wake me up you die. I like my sleep."

I nod for the third time. Sleep is not something I ever got much of; and if I did it was just plagued by nightmares. Was, is, will always be; for as long as I can remember what has happened it shall be in my dreams.

"Welcome to the family," she says with a smile and leaves.

I smile, a little tiny bit, and start unpacking my stuff.

When I'm almost done Iggy knocks and comes in, not waiting for an answer.

"Hey," he says.

I look at him.

"Ya know that whole not talking thing isn't gonna work well with me cause I'm blind so if you wave or nod or whatever I can't tell," he says, no resentment over his blindness.

I click one of my locks shut.

"Was that a lock?" he asks. "Why do you have locks? Cause you don't trust us? You think we'll snoop through your stuff?"

I open the drawer on my nightstand.

"You just opened your nightstand drawer and now you're putting something in it. A small book, a journal maybe? A diary? Are you afraid we'll read your diary? Well I wouldn't but Max or Nudge or Gazzy might. Something bigger now, just still sounds like a notebook. Ummmmm…..sketchpad?"

Wow, he's good.

"Another lock on that too. And-wah!" he jumps as I suddenly tap his shin lightly with my foot. "Holy crap! You're like a freaking ghost!"

I lightly take his wrist, put it against the side of my head and nod.

"Is _this_ how you plan to communicate with me?"

I nod again and drop his hand.

"Oh, gee thanks. Better than nothing, I guess. You'll open up eventually."

I doubt that. Opening up, to _anybody, _is not on my agenda. Not in my plans.

I take out the picture of Kayla and me and slide it under my pillow. I place the framed picture of me, mom, Kayla, and Lizzie on the desk.

"We're going swimming, if you want to come," he says, waits a minute, then leaves.

I put my headphones in, turn the volume up all the way, lie on my bed and close my eyes. _Do What You Do_ by Mudvayne comes on.

A while later, I'm not sure how long, probably a long time, a hand lightly touches me shoulder. I jump about a mile, jerking over to face the intruder, Dr. M. I pause my music.

"Sorry Fang, I didn't mean to startle you," she says apologetically. "Dinner's ready."

Dinner? Wow, that was longer than I thought. I shake my head, I'm not hungry.

"You don't have to eat, I won't force you if you're not hungry, but I believe in family dinners, so please come down," she says, forcefully like it's an order but politely like she's asking and giving me an option.

I don't want to. I should. Don't want to. Have to. No I don't. Do what she says. He'll hurt me. He's dead. I killed him. He killed Mom and Lizzie. I argued. He killed Kayla. I let him.

"Fang?" Dr. M asks concerned.

I quickly and roughly shake my head, clearing my thoughts, and get up.

Dr. M looks at the name plate at my desk. It's black with Fang written in swirling light grey cursive. Under that in a darker grey, in a rougher print, is Keep Out. All around the words are grey swirls between the two shades. "I like it," she says with a smile. "Are you done?"

I nod and she hangs it up on my door.

I don't eat at dinner, just stare at my plate. The food smells good and I'm hungry but eating is bad and I get in trouble for eating and he hurts me and bad things happen I waste money by stuffing my face I don't eat I don't need food. Eat a little when I get the chance.

Max's POV

Fang doesn't touch the food, barely glances at it. I can tell he's hungry, I heard his stomach growl. All through dinner he just stares at his plate, different things flickering over his face. Dr. M doesn't try and get him to eat. She's good about things like that but I get the sense she'll only let it go so long.

"Night guys," I yawn when the dishes are done.

"Night Max," Angel says sweetly and hugs me.

"Night," Iggy, Gazzy, and Ella chorus. Fang has already retreated up to his room.

"Goodnight Max, sleep well," Dr. M says.

I go up to my room, change into my pajamas and snuggle under my blankets for a good long nights sleep.

"_**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**_"

Apparently my good long nights sleep is ending at…..3:00 am. _No one_ wakes _me _up before 9:30. _No one._

The scream pierces the night again, louder this time. It's…..Fang's room, it's coming from Fang's room. There better be a freaking axe murderer in there.

Jumping up, shivering at the cold night air, and go out to the hall. Dr. M, Ella, Nudge, and Angel are already there. Gazzy and Iggy come out of their rooms as Fang screams again.

"What the heck?" Iggy exclaims.

"I think it's Fang," Gazzy says.

"What's wrong with him?" Angel asks, worry clear in her voice.

"Well, either he's being brutally murdered, tortured, or he's having a nightmare," I tell her.

"Max!" Dr. M chastises at Angel's horrified expression.

"Hey, I'm just being honest." I try the door, locked of course. "Do you have a key or something?"

She nods and reaches above her bedroom door, taking down a…I guess it's a key. She unlocks the door and slowly opens it. "Fang?"

He screams, loudly. Like, rupturing your eardrums loud. The scream is full of pain and fear, but mostly pain. So much pain.

Fang is lying on the floor thrashing around. He's wearing black pajama pants and his upper body is encased in a black sheet. Now that we're actually in the room we can hear him whimper between screams. Little pathetic whimpers of pain.

Dr. M goes over and gently shakes his shoulders. "Fang, wake up."

Her efforts are rewarded with her stomach being introduced to Fang's fist in a painful way. She gasps as the breath's knocked out of here and stumbles back.

"Are you ok Mom?" Ella asks.

"I'm fine Ella," she wheezes.

"Let me try, I can take a hit," I say.

"Max-…Be careful," Dr. M says reluctantly, smart enough not to argue.

I go over to Fang and quickly grab both of his wrists. Then I sit on his legs preventing him from kicking me. "Fang wake up!"

He opens his mouth like he's going to scream but all that comes out is a little whimper, almost a plead.

I transfer both of his very skinny wrists to my left hand and lightly but firmly slap his face.

It works, sort of. He stops thrashing and goes totally limp but he doesn't wake up.

_Geez, what did he go through before he came here?_

I try the basic approach again and shake his shoulders. "Fang, wake up!"

He does, with a small cry of pain and a gasp. Looking closer I can see the tears on his face.

"G-g-get off me!" he yells panicked, starting to struggle.

I quickly jump off, backing away.

He sits up, keeping the blanket wrapped tightly around him. He casts a quick glance at all of us then looks at the ground.

"Ok, guys, back to bed," Dr. M says ushering the others out then turning back to Fang. "Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?"

He nods, then shakes his head. Yes, he's ok; no, he doesn't want to talk about it.

"Ok…." She says after a moment of hesitation. "Max?"

"I'll go back to bed in a minute," I tell her.

She nods and leaves.

I turn look at Fang. "You sure you're ok?"

He nods slowly, not looking up.

I watch him for another minute, casting a last glance as I walk out. I don't miss the flash of a scar, shaped somewhat like the letter _W, _on the back of his shoulder as he gets up.

**Sorry for the wait, I'll try and be faster but between school and swimming I'm tired when I get home so that takes up writing time. I need last names please. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Now hits the part I'm not as good at, so please, constructive criticism and I'm very much open to suggestions for stuff in general.**

Fang's POV

_They saw…..not they didn't…..the blanket…they think….they know I'm weak….they have to….know what I am…know what I've done…did I talk….I know I screamed…..they'll figure it out…kick me out…..get rid of me like the trash I am…..words…all over me….can't hide the truth…he made sure of that…..marked for life…..scared forever…..always…..always…..always…_

My thoughts are broken as I slip back into the black abyss of sleep.

Morning comes with a knock on my door. I crack my eyes open, momentarily confused as to where I am and why everything's so big. Then I realize I'm laying on the floor….on the other side of my room, the sheet from my bed wrapped tightly around me upper body, preventing pretty much any arm movement.

Instinctively I start struggling to get it loose.

_Captured. Chained. Locked in place. Can't move. Held down while he hurts me. Does things. Bad things. Painful, horrible, wrong. Dirty, worthless, slut. Broken, damaged, worthless. Unwanted, unloved. Only good for-_

"Fang? Are you awake?" Max's voice cuts through my thoughts as she knocks on the door again.

Unwilling to open my mouth I kick the wall, _yes, I am awake._

"I take that as a yes. Can I come in? One thump for yes, two for no," she says.

Yes….no….maybe…..I…don't want her to see me like this….I don't want to be alone…..

_Thump._

"Great, you better have cloths on," she laughs, coming in. Seeing my position she laughs harder.

I glare at her, a deadly glare of death. _It's not funny._

"Actually Fang, it's _very_ funny, and no, I didn't read your mind I'm just very good at reading people.

Quickly, I make my face as blank as possible; my eyes totally dead and empty. Two things I'm very good at.

"Jerk," she mutters, leaning down and finding the edge of the blanket.

I jerk away from her, because of the contact and because if the blanket is removed the thin barrier between her and the real me is shattered. She'll know what I am and run away, leave me in the dust, look at me like the disgusting thing I am. I don't want that.

"Sorry!" she exclaims at my sudden movement.

I shake my head, slowly working my arms to loosen the blanket. Once I'm free I sit up, careful to keep it tightly wrapped around my body, and look up at Max raising an eyebrow, _What did you want?_

"Right, Dr. M said breakfast will be ready in 5 then we're going out roller blading or ice skating as some kind of bonding activity thing. That part sounds lame but I love ice skating so I'm not arguing."

I nod and wait for her to leave so I can get ready. Actually, I should shower….. So instead I get up, skillfully keeping my whole upper body covered and get clothes then go to the bathroom. A bathroom shared by _**7 people**_ I might add. This should be an interesting process in the mornings.

I take a quick, burning hot shower, quickly drying and dressing. Avoid looking at myself in the mirror, full body mirror on the back of the door and normal mirror above the sink.

The bathroom, just like everything else is large and spacy, and very clean looking. Wonder how long _that_'ll last. Probably not very, unless we get chores or something. I hope not.

Anyway, returning to my room I see Max sitting on my bed like the creeper she is. Ok, I don't really know if she's a creeper, but really.

Crossing over to her, I roughly shove her off my bed and sit where she had been. _Thanks for keeping it warm for me._

She glares up at me from the floor. "What was that for?"

_You were on my bed. _I shrug.

"Whatever, are you ready for breakfast?"

_Aw, did you wait for me just to show me how to get down to the kitchen?_ I nod.

"Good," she says getting up and walking out.

I follow her down to the kitchen, sitting in the only free seat between her and Iggy.

Everyone is already eating the elaborate breakfast of eggs, toast, pancakes, waffles, French toast, and bacon, which I am almost tempted to eat but don't. It must have taken Dr. Martinez hours to make all this.

Subtly, when I'm sure no one is looking, I slip a piece of bacon and shove it in my mouth. I eat it silently; no one notices. I do that several times up until Dr. M speaks.

"Ok, so roller blading or ice skating. You guys' pick."

"Roller blading!" Gazzy shouts.

"No, ice skating!" Max yells back.

Thus begins a war, mostly between Gazzy and Max, over which is better.

"Guys, guys!" Dr. M calls over the arguing. "Ok, who wants to go roller blading?"

Gazzy, Iggy, and Ella raise their hands.

"Ice skating?"

Max, Nudge, and Angel raise their hands.

"Looks like Fang's the tie breaker. Fang?"

I don't say anything. I don't look up. I shrug.

"Come on Fang, roller blading is way better," Gazzy says.

"Nu-uh! Ice skating is _awesome_," Max counters.

I don't want to pick, don't want to be in the middle. There's never a right choice. Someone always ends up mad, I always get hurt.

_He would play sick games, giving me _choices_ between two things. No matter what I picked he still hurt me. Whenever I got stuck in the middle I always got hurt, no matter what. Always pain and hurt._

"Come on Fang, pick something," Iggy says.

I shake my head and shrug at the same time. I've never been roller blading or ice skating, I don't know which is better. Not that I plan on actually skating, wherever we end up.

"Let's just flip a coin," Angel suggests.

"Great idea Angel," Dr. M says. "Heads we go ice skating, tails we go roller blading." She flips a coin. Heads.

"YES!" Max cheers.

"NOO!" Gazzy whines.

"To the ice skating rink!" Nudge shouts happily.

Gazzy, Iggy, and Ella grumble but don't protest.

"We'll go roller blading next time guys," Dr. M says.

At the ice skating rink Max happily helps everyone get their skates laced properly then quickly goes out to the ice.

Gazzy leads Iggy to the rink, lightly holding his hand to keep him from hitting the walls or people. Iggy's actually pretty good on the ice, considering he's blind. Nudge and Ella slowly skate around, staying near the edge, catching each other when one slips. Max does a speed lap then stops by Angel. A few seconds later she takes Angel's hand and they start skating together. It's really cute and sweet. Even Dr. M joins in.

I sit on the bleachers and watch all the happy skaters through half closed eyes.

"_Hey Fang, do you think we could go skating this weekend?" Kayla asked, her voice full of hope. _

"_Maybe. Depends if dad's working or not. You could always go with your friends though," I told her. Depends on how bad he hurts me is what I really meant, but I wouldn't say it aloud._

"_I don't wanna go skating with my friends, I wanna go skating with _you, _my brother," she said._

"_Well, my sister, we'll have to see."_

"_I feel like I never get so see you anymore and most of the time when I do you're so out of it, or depressed or hurt or something and I know it's not _your _fault, it's_ his _but I miss you." _

_It was true, we hadn't been spending as much time together lately, but, "I know, I'm sorry Kaylay, he's just…..gotten really harsh…."_

"_Why can't we leave him? Run away? We can take Lizzie and run away and tell someone."_

"_It's not that easy Kay. We can't just leave mom and-" _

"_Why not?" she interrupted me angrily. "Why can't we just leave her? She leaves us every day and doesn't even come back sometimes! If she loved us she'd report him! Take us away and make sure we were safe! Make sure he couldn't hurt you!" _

"_It's not that simple! She still loves him Kayla can't you see it? I don't know why but she does and she won't leave him or tell someone!" I shouted. _

"_Then _we_ should tell someone! They can't not believe us, you have proof of what he does all over you!" she countered._

"_And then what? We get split up and sent to orphanages? I can't live without you and Lizzie!"_

"_W-would they really separate us?" she squeaked._

"_I don't know, maybe. I can't risk that Kayla."_

"_I hate seeing him hurt you Fang! I hate it so much!" she said tears forming in her eyes. _

"_Don't cry Kaylay, please don't cry," I hugged her. _

"_You're always so strong. So much stronger than I am."_

"_You give me my strength," I said, hugging her closer. _

"Kayla…..Kayla….Kayla….KAYLA!" I shout, falling painfully off the bleachers.

Max is standing over me. "You and floors. Get up you're coming skating," she orders, dangling a pair of skates over my face.

I shake my head,

"Look, you're either going to put these on by choice or Gazzy, Ella, Nudge and Iggy will hold you down while Angel and I force them on you."

I look over her shoulder and see the others. Now, I'm fairly strong but I don't think I could fight off 4 people and I don't want to have a panic attack. So I do the logical thing and put the skates on.

Feeling stupid, I get on the rink and slowly skate, having no balance problems. Gazzy and Iggy resume skating around while Ella and Nudge take Angel's hands, dragging her along between them.

"Who's Kayla?" Max asks, coming up next to me.

I shake my head not looking at her.

"Come on, tell me," she says. "You can trust me Fang."

Trust…No, never trust anyone. They'll only hurt you. I trusted my dad up till age 7, the first time he raped me. I trusted mom up till then too. Trusting only gets you hurt.

"My dad abandoned me. Took my little brother one night and just left," she says sadly.

I look at her startled. _Why are you telling me this?_

"See? I trust you and I hope that one day you trust me. Wow that sounded corny. But I'm serious. I want to be your friend."

I nod slowly. Maybe….someday…..maybe…..tidbits. Let her know a little at a time…..Maybe…..

_No, I haven't even known her a day._

I spend the rest of the time at the rink skating alone, thinking about everything Max said. Maybe one day I could grow to trust her. Open up to her. But not yet.

Dr. M takes us out to McDonalds for lunch. I don't get anything.

When we get home I go straight up to my room.

I spend the rest of the day drawing, letting the pictures flow from my hand through the pencil to the paper. My mind keeps wandering back to Max and the proposition of trust and a friend.

**Sorry that I don't put lines between time skips, I haven't figured out how to do that yet…Anyone who wants to tell me I write on Microsoft Word 2010. Once again, constructive criticism, **_**please. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the typo in the last chapter. My bad, and for those who care I had a ridiculous laughing fit when it was pointed out to me. Thanks for the reviews lovely readers :D **

Fang's POV

"_Kayla…No Kayla I'm sorry! Please, no! Don't hurt her! Don't – KAYLA!" _I jolt awake from my dream, cough nightmare cough, as my body hits the floor. Rather painfully I might add.

"Uug," I groan, rolling to my back. Of all the nightmares….that one's worst. _I'm so sorry Kayla._

It's my fault she's dead, all my fault. My fault I killed her let him kill her gave him a reason I was bad he killed her because I was bad it's-

"Fang? You ok?" Dr. M asks, knocking on my door.

I get up and open the door a crack, just enough for her to see part of my face, and nod.

She seems a little uncertain but slowly nods after a few minutes. "Ok… I have to work today so it'll just be you kids, Make sure you eat ok?"

I nod again and retreat back into the dark sanctuary of my room.

I read for a little not making much progress, to distracted by my dream to really focus. After about 20 minutes of that I toss the old, worn out book to the floor, then quickly pick it up and put it on the bookshelf.

My stomach growls loudly as the smell of freshly baked waffles breezes through the crack under my door. So hungry… But I'm used to hunger. I only got to eat what I could steal from the kitchen without him noticing me or what Kayla would slip me. He liked to keep me hungry, said it made me weaker.

Sighing, deciding I really need to eat as I feel a rush of dizziness upon getting up, I get dressed. Walking out of my room, my jacket only half way on so my upper arms and their scars are visible, I walk straight into Max.

"Watch it," she snaps as we both hit the floor, my jacket sliding off more.

_You watch it, _I'm tempted to snap, but I don't. Keeping my mouth shut I get up, mentally cursing when my jacket falls completely off.

Max rolls her eyes and gets up, grabbing my jacket as she does. She starts to hand it to my but freezes as she sees one of the scars. _Dirty. _And once she's seen that one she starts to see more. "What happened?"

I reach for my jacket but she quickly tosses it behind her and grabs my arm, examining the scars closer.

_NONONONONONONONONONO! LET GO DON'T LOOK LET ME GO LET ME GO! _I weakly try to pull away from her, then pull harder.

She tightens her grip to an unbreakable steel bond. "Fang, what happened? Who did this?"

I squeeze my eyes shut, seeing his face looking me like I'm nothing, and try to pull away. _Nothing, I'm nothing and always will be._

The others, hearing the rather loud commotion Max and I are causing, come up.

"Max?" Nudge asks. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Nudge," Max says.

"Hey, what's on your - are those scars?" Gazzy practically shouts.

I wish Max would just let go of me!

"Fang tell us what happened! We all know what happened to each other and you know what happened to us," Max says. Oh, yes, Max, what was that you said about trust yesterday?

"N-no! Let me go!" I find myself shouting before I realize it.

Max's POV

"N-no! Let me go!" Fang shouts, struggling against my steel grip on his arms.

Startled by him voice, I let my grip loosen a bit. Fang wastes no time in yanking his arm free, grabbing his jacket and bolting downstairs, the sound of the front door slamming marking his leave.

"What just happened?" Iggy asks. "And did Fang just talk?"

"Yeah, that was Fang," I tell him.

"Max was manhandling Fang's arm cause he has scars on it. I couldn't make them out but I'm sure Max could. Right Max?" Gazzy says.

"They-" I pause for a second, thinking about what I told Fang about trusting me. I'm sure what I had just done did absolutely nothing to help with that front. I probably traumatized the poor boy by the look on his face. Well, that's a bit of an exaggeration, but he looked pretty freaked. Freaked enough to talk at least. Thinking about it for more than half a second, I realize he most likely doesn't want us to see the scars or he wouldn't be wearing the jacket. I mean, it's not that cold. If I want his trust, I have to earn it. Not telling the others is a small step in that direction. "They were just scars, nothing specific."

"Really? The ones that I could sort of make out looked almost like words but if they were I couldn't make out what they said. I thought I saw a _D_ but I'm not sure. I wonder if they are words what they say and why he wouldn't want us to see them," Nudge babbles.

"Nudge! Hush. They weren't words, just scars," I tell her.

"What do you think happened to him?" Angel asks.

"He was probably abused. If you were abused would you want to flaunt the scars?" I ask all of them.

"No…" they grumble together.

"Exactly, so leave him alone about it."

There's a moment of awkward silence before Iggy says, "Breakfast is on the table."

Yeah, that's right, the blind one is the best cook aside from Dr. M, and I'm rushing to the table to get some of his food.

I hear a squeal of laughter and see Angel sliding down the banister, Ella at the bottom ready to catch her. I can't help stopping to watch as Angel crashes into Ella, knocking them both to the floor where they promptly burst into laughter.

After breakfast I get a brilliant idea. "Why don't we go out to the park for the day? It's beautiful out."

"Yes!" Angel cries, jumping up and down.

"Parkness!" Gazzy exclaims happily.

"Nudge? Ella? Iggy?"

"Sure, I could use some fresh air," Iggy says agreeably.

Ella and Nudge nod.

At the park Angel and Gazzy promptly run to the playground equipment while Ella and Nudge idly swing, talking about some teenager thing. I sit on a picnic table in the shade under a tree and Iggy lays out on the grass beside the table.

"Wonder where Fang went," Iggy muses.

I shrug then say, "Me too He looked pretty upset."

"Well if you're right about the abuse then it's no surprise that you death gripping his arm bothered him."

"I just wanted- Never mind, you right. And I told him yesterday that he could trust me."

"I doubt he believed you anyway but if he did that's probably gone now."

"I know," I snap. "I just feel bad for him. I can tell he's been through a lot and I want him to have a friend or at least someone to talk to."

"I'm sure if we just give him some time he'll….well maybe not open up but get more used to us and become more comfortable."

"Yeah…I still want him to trust me."

"Oooh, you like a challenge don't you Max?" Iggy asks teasingly.

"Life's just no fun without them. Getting Fang to trust me should be an interesting challenge."

"Max, I hope you're doing this because you honestly care and not just because you have to conquer all challenges."

"Hey!" While it is true that I love a good challenge, I'm not going to mess with someone's feeling just for the mere thrill of it. "Of course I care about him! Geez, Iggy, I'm not heartless!"

"Ok, ok," he surrenders.

I spend the rest of the day at the park talking with Iggy about random, mindless things, watching the children play.

By the time we finally get home it's around 5ish. The kids would have stayed longer if they weren't so hungry.

When we walk in Dr. M is standing there waiting for us. "Where have you been?" she demands.

"We were at the park Mom," Ella says.

"Well, that's good and fine but I would like to know where you are! I was worried and none of you answered your phones!"

I check my phone. It was on silent and I have 5 missed calls. Nudge and Ella check their pockets, finding them empty. Guess they left theirs at home. Iggy too.

"Sorry," I say. "I didn't think we'd stay out so long or I would have left a note."

She sighs. "It's ok guys, I was just worried about you. Is Fang with you?"

"He's not back yet?" Iggy asks.

Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Ella drift to the living room.

"No, I figured he would be out with you," Dr. M says.

"No, he ran out before we left this morning," I say then quickly catch her up on what happened.

"He doesn't like to be touched," Dr. Martinez says blandly.

"So he was abused?" I ask.

"Max…." she warns then sighs. "It's his story to tell when he's ready."

I take that as more or less a yes and nod. "So when's dinner gonna be ready?"

She chuckles. "Always thinking about food."

Fang's POV

I spent the day wandering around town, mostly at the graveyard with Kayla. I took a walk in the woods too.

_She saw the, she saw the scars. She knows what I am, she'll tell the others. They'll think I'm repulsing. They'll know that I'm nothing._

The thoughts have been running through my head nonstop. I don't want to go back and face them. I'm weak.

"_You're weak!" my father shouts at my limp form slumped on the floor. "A weak little nothing."_

I'm weak. I can't face them.

But, sadly, I do have to return back to Dr. Martinez's house. It's not my home. It could be, maybe someday, but it's not yet. I really do have to get back, I'm starving. I haven't eaten…since…yesterday morning…with the bacon… It's not the longest I've gone without food but I'm really hungry.

Upon my return to the house I am promptly ambushed by Dr. M with Max behind her.

"Fang where have you been? I've been worried sick about you! Do you have any idea how late it is?" Dr. M yells.

I look up at her, eyes blank, and shrug. _You're not my father, I don't answer to you._

"Look, Fang, I don't have a problem if you want to go out all day but I expect you to tell me where you'll be and I expect you to be home for dinner unless you've already told me you'll be at a friend's house or something," she says.

_Friends? What are these friends you speak of? _I never had friends. Maybe when I was younger, maybe before he started beating me, maybe before he raped me and shattered my trust in everyone except Kayla.

Feeling my stomach growl silently I take a fee steps toward the kitchen.

"Fang, Dr. M's voice stops me, "If you neglect to tell me where you are all day and miss dinner without informing me then you don't get to eat."

_Is that supposed to be some kind of punishment? _I've gone days without a drop of water or a speck of food, chained to the wall or restrained on a table.

"Dr. M that seems a little harsh," Max says.

"I know Max, but I want you kids to learn the rules of my house considering how lenient I usually am."

Max rolls her eyes and follows me up to my room. "Sorry about this morning. That was kind of stupid of me. And jerkish. And probably didn't do much to prove you could trust me."

I shut my door in her face.

"Yeeeaaah I deserved that. But I didn't tell the others. I wouldn't do that."

Well, at least there's that.

Changing into my pajamas, black pajama pants, I snuggle underneath my blankets for a hopefully _yeah right_ goodnights sleep.

Of course it's never that easy.

**Hehe, slight cliffy. Not really but ya know. Anyway, more with Kayla and Fang and Max in the next chapter :P**


	8. Chapter 8

Fang's POV

"**What**_ have I told you about back sassing me and _**what **_have I said about trying to fight against me Nicholas?" my father demands. _

"_Not to," I choke out, my voice barely above a whisper._

"_What was that?"_

"_You've told me not to," I spit._

_He kicks me in the side, sending me flying across the kitchen. "I'm sick of you attitude. It's time you learned your lesson!" he snaps, yanking me to my knees by my hair._

_To my credit I don't make a sound. "What are you going to do? Torture me some more? I can take it," I hiss._

"_We'll see how strong you are after this," he says with a voice of venom and drags me down to the basement. _

_I fight back as he chains me to the wall in the awkward position where I'm too weak from the beating to stand properly but the wrist cuffs are too high for me to properly sit so I end up hanging with my knees a few inches off the ground. Being chained isn't unusual, but what is unusual is the fact the he chained me so I'm facing _him_ instead of the wall like I usually am._

"_I'll be back Nicholas," he whispers in a coy voice. _

_I watch him go back upstairs, wondering what he's planning. He has been rather upset with the 'attitude' I've developed recently. Fighting back, arguing, it's because of the muscles I'm been getting from my strength training class. I've gotten pretty strong recently. _

_I hear footsteps and shrill squeaks that I immediately recognize as Kayla. Oh my God. _

"_W-what are you d-doing? What d-do you w-want with m-me?" Kayla asks, the fear prominent in her voice._

"_You'll see sugar," my father says as I see him coming back down with a terrified, squirming Kayla in his arms. _

"_What are you doing with her? Leave Kayla out of this!" I shout. _

"_But then you wouldn't learn your lesson, a lesson that's long overdue," my father says. _

"_F-fang?" Kayla asks, worried when she sees me beaten and bloody, chained to the wall._

"_I'm ok Kayla. I'm so sorry I never meant to drag you into this. Let her go leave her alone!"_

"_Oh, no, dear Nicholas. She's the main character now."_

"_W-what do you mean?" I ask, unable to keep the fear from my voice._

_He tosses Kayla to the ground so she lands a few feet away from me, just out of reach._

_He goes over to his cart of torture tools and carefully selects a knife, pulling Kayla away from me by the waist as she starts to crawl over to me._

"_F-fang!" she cries. _

"_Kayla, stay strong. You'll be ok," I say helplessly. Oh, God, please don't let him rape her. Please no._

_He starts with a small cut on her cheek, then creates cat whiskers. Every cry of pain he cuts a little deeper._

_After thousands of little cuts he moves to her wrists and cuts deeply._

"_FANG!" she cries in pain, tears freely flowing from her eyes. _

"_KAYLA! Please, stop let her go I'll do anything you want!" I shout, my own tears free falling. _

"_But then you wouldn't _learn_ anything Nicholas. This is a _lesson_, remember?" he snaps, driving the blade deeply, too deeply, into Kayla's right then left wrists. _

_Kayla cries out in pain and collapses to the floor._

"_NO! KAYLA NO! PLEASE NO NO NO NO!" I shout._

_He comes over and unchains me, punching me hard in the stomach. "Hope you've learned your lesson, Nicholas." He tosses my limp body over to Kayla and I gather her in my arms._

"_Please Kayla, hold on, please I love you Kayla don't leave me," I beg, burring my face in her hair. _

"_Fang…..I….love you…too….I'm sorry…..not strong enough…." She rasps out, gasping for air._

"_No, don't say that Kaylay, you're strong enough. It's not your fault, I'm so sorry Kayla. I'm so sorry," I repeat, crying into her hair, wailing when I feel her spirit leave her body. _

"_Clean that _mess _up," my father orders and I want nothing more than to stab him with his own knife, wet with Kayla's blood. My twin, my sister, dead, gone, murdered, my fault._

"FANG WAKE UP!" Max shouts _right in my ear_ roughly shaking me.

Gasping as I'm jolted back to consciousness, away from my dream, I'm met with Max's very worried, concerned, and caring face about 3 inches away from mine.

Panting slightly from the stress of my dream I pull away from her touch.

"Sorry," she says quickly letting me go and backing away. "Are you ok?"

_Do I _look_ ok?_ In my doorway I can see Dr. M and the others, Dr. M keeping them back so they can't come in.

"It's ok guys, go back to bed," Max tells them. "You too, Dr. M. I'll make sure he's ok."

Dr. M hesitates a moment before herding the others out and back to their own rooms.

"Fang?" Max questions, turning back to me and sitting on the very edge of my bed.

Feeling the tears prick at the back of my eyes I tug the blanket over my head and curl into a tiny ball. I refuse to let anyone see me cry. Now, that doesn't mean that I _don't_ cry, it just means that I cry silently in places no one can see me, such as under my comforter for example.

_Go away Max, just leave me alone._

Feeling her hand lightly lay on my shoulder through the comforter I jerk away but her hand follows. I pull away again but her hand just moves with me.

It's not…..she's not _really_ touching me….I can deal with it until she decides to leave…

"Go back to sleep. I'll…..I mean if you want…..I'll stay…." She offers awkwardly.

No, I don't want her to stay, yet her presence is oddly comforting. It doesn't make me feel any better or hurt any less it just feels….reassuring.

"If you want me to go just….lay there in silence and I'll leave."

I….I don't know…I don't want her to stay….

And yet my hand still shoots out from under the sheet and grabs her wrist as she gets up.

"Do you want me to talk or just be quiet?" she asks as she sits back down.

_Silence. _I don't say anything and she seems to get the message, placing her hand back on my shoulder, barely touching me.

I fall asleep to her light touch and when I wake she's asleep on my floor.

Feeling much better, much more normal, I give her a sharp jab in the side with my foot.

"Ow," she grumbles.

I nudge her again.

"Stop it," she protests.

So of course I do it again.

"Do that one more time," she snaps.

_Well, if that's what you want Max…_

This time though she catches my foot, yanking me, and thankfully my sheet with me, off the bed. I don't make a sound.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You're looking better," she says.

I nod.

"Got any plans for the day?"

_Are you asking me out Maxie?_ I shrug.

"Wanna hang out or something? Maybe take the kids to the park?"

I shrug again.

"Ya know, I respect the whole not talking and whatever happened to you, but you're a pain in the ass," she says, playful but serious.

I smirk at her.

She rolls her eyes and gets up. "I'm gonna go eat, come find me when you make up your mind."

Once she's gone I dress and go downstairs, ignoring the delightful aroma of bacon and other breakfast foods, and go the living room.

A little bit later Max and I are playing Super Smash Bros Brawl on the Wii while the others watch. I'm black Pit and she's Pikachu.

"Die, die, die!" she shouts, launching herself at me at full speed.

I jump and easily dodge, sending her flying off the edge. For good measure I shoot her with an arrow and she dies.

"Dude, Fang kicks butt," Gazzy says to Iggy.

"He didn't kill me I killed myself!" Max says indignantly.

"So much better," Iggy laughs.

Max, who really isn't that good at this game, says, "Oh, well wise guy, would _you_ like to play?"

"Sure," Iggy replies automatically. "Gimme your controller Fang, I wanna show Max how it's done."

I hand him my controller, curious as to how this will turn out. I mean come on, the blind kid is going to play a video game. The blind kid can also cook really good so what do I know? I haven't spent much time with them anyway.

Turns out, Iggy _can_ play video games, and not just _play, _ but kick major butt too because he beat, no, he _crushed_ all of us. Of course, I lasted longest which is weird cause I'm fairly new to video games. Not that I've never played, I've just never played much.

"Alright guys, we should get some lunch in you," Max says after hours of mindless violence via the video games.

"I'll make something," Iggy volunteers, getting up and going into the kitchen.

I get up and head for the front door.

"Fang, where are you going?" Max asks.

_Kayla's grave._ I shrug and gesture vaguely outside.

"Don't you want lunch?" Ella asks?

_Not hungry. Starving. _I shake my head.

"Fang, man, you haven't eaten anything since you got here," Iggy says, sticking his head out of the kitchen.

_Not true, I ate some bacon. _I shrug again.

"Come on Fang, you gotta eat," Angel says with an adorable little girl smile.

So much like Lizzie, _it hurts so much,_ too much like Lizzie. I run outside. Run away from Lizzie's smile that's really Angel. Run away from the pain.

I don't stop running until I reach the graveyard and Kayla's grave. Sinking to my knees I press my forehead to the cool headstone.

"Sorry I didn't bring you any flowers Kayla, I was kinda in a rush…" I say. "I….like…..my new…..family…..home…place I'm living….The others are nice. There's Max, she's ok I guess. She wants me to trust her Kaylay; I don't know if I can do that. Iggy is blind, but you can barely tell he's so good. He can even cook. Ella and Nudge seem like typical 13 year olds but Nudge never stops talking. She talks enough for the both of us. Gazzy is a sweet kid but tough too. Angel is just adorable. She reminds me so much of Lizzie. It hurts Kay. Do you think I can trust them?"

Silence except for the rustling of the grass and leaves in the light breeze.

I close my eyes and imagine Kayla appearing next to me, pulling me into her arms and hugging me. I would hug her tight and never let go, cry into her shoulder, beg for her to forgive me.

"I'm so sorry Kaylay, so sorry," I repeat over and over.

Max's POV

What's up with Fang, running out like he was on fire or something? I wonder where he goes. Maybe I'll ask him when he gets back. And if he won't tell me I'll just follow him. Yeah, I know, nosey, but I like to know things about the people I live with.

I find my mind wandering to the scars I saw on his arms, thinking about the _W_ I saw on his back, wondering what that could have said.

_What happened to you Fang?_

"Max!" Angel yells.

"Huh?" I jump.

"I said your name like 5 times."

"Oh. Sorry sweetie, what did you want?"

"Can you braid my hair for me?" she asks hopefully.

"Um…I can try…."

Fang doesn't get back until after dinner again. I follow him up to his room and hesitate in the door. "Can I come in?"

He shrugs and I come in and sit on his chair. It's black and fuzzy. I shall call it The Emo Chair.

"Can I talk to you?"

He shrugs and lays on his bed, facing away from me, fiddling with his iPod.

"Where did you go?"

He tenses and shakes his head, turning on _Inside Out _by Eve 6.

"Did you eat anything?"

He doesn't respond for a bit then shakes his head.

"You really need to eat Fang," I tell him.

He shrugs then rolls over and looks me dead in the eye and I know what I'm seeing is a privilege.

His eyes are clouded with pain, loss, grief, suffering, knowledge of things no one out age should know. Broken trust, betrayal, sorrow, fear, shame, defeat. I gasp slightly. His eyes are a clear window straight to his soul.

Unable to look away it's a good few minutes before he blinks and his eyes are once again empty black holes.

**Now you know how Kayla died :'( sorry if it seems like I jump a bit I can't always keep straight what has and hasn't happened…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Random time skip, sorry but somewhat necessary for a quicker update. **

2 weeks later, Max's POV

Well, in the two weeks and some days that Fang's been here he's improved a little bit. Like, showing up for meals sometimes, even eating a little but not more than a few bites. He plays video games with us sometimes and occasionally accompanies us the park when Angel wants to go.

He still spends a lot of time in his room and randomly walks out without a word. Speaking of words, he doesn't say much of them, if any. We get 1 or 2 a day, if we're lucky, and even that's rare.

I still don't know where he runs off to and he won't tell me. I'm getting very close to following him. Very, very close. I don't want to press him or be rude, but I honestly have this natural _need_ to _know_. Like with the scars, but that's more personal so that matter can be left for another date.

We've been….close….er-ish I guess since that night when he 'showed me his soul.' Not that he talks to me or anything massive like that but he doesn't mind my presence and won't flip if I lay my hand on his shoulder in an attempt at comfort. He still tenses though. He's always tense as far as I can tell.

Suddenly I get goose bumps on the back of my neck like someone's watching me.

"Fang," I say, not turning around.

He lightly thumps his foot against the wall, his way of saying hi. He speaks mute person and I understand him.

"Would it kill you to make _some_ sound when you walk into a room?" I ask him, still not turning away from the cabinet I'm raiding for food.

A soft thump, _yes._

"No it wouldn't," I tell him, grabbing a bag of salt and vinegar chips for me and baked Lays for him.

He easily catches it with a smirk.

"It's all I ever see you eat," I say.

He rolls his eyes. _Doesn't mean I don't eat._

"Fang, why don't you talk?" I ask, for about the millionth time.

I almost have a heart attack when he answers instead of shrugging. His voice is barely above a whisper but I still hear him say, "Maybe I'll say the wrong thing."

I open my mouth to say something that I hope to be comforting and reassuring but before I get the chance Iggy bursts in. "DID FANG JUST SPEAK 6 FULL WORDS?"

Fang responds by throwing the chip bag at Iggy's face.

Iggy easily catches it. "Violence dear Fang, violence."

"Wish someone had told my dad that," he mutters and stalks out.

"Wow, another 7 words. That's more than I've ever heard him say at once," Iggy laughs.

"Nice going Ig, you upset him," I snap.

"What did I say?" he asks.

I roll my eyes then say, "I'm rolling my eyes Iggy."

"Seriously, what did I say?"

"He was abused remember?" Fang hasn't specifically told us that but really, it's not too hard to guess if you live with the boy.

"Oops…."

"Yeah, oops. Now I'm going to follow him and see where he runs off too."

"And you just lectured me," he smirks. "Don't get caught."

"I won't," I say. "I'm a ninja."

"Oh, please if _you're _a ninja then _Fang's _a freaking _ghost._"

I lightly whack him on the back of the head as I pass on my way out the door.

I quickly catch up to Fang, careful to stay behind him so he won't see me.

He walks for what feels like forever, all the way to town, which let me tell you is a hike. We live in a rural suburban type area.

Once in town he goes to the little flower shop near the hospital. Damn, hope this isn't his final destination cause no way I can go in without being seen, the store is too small. It's a cute little store, the kind not many guys go in, which makes me wonder.

When he comes back out he's holing a bouquet of flowers, the only ones I recognize being the hot pink snapdragons, cradling them like they're a precious package or something. Fragile China.

_Girlfriend? Grandmother? _But no, he doesn't have any family or he wouldn't have ended up with us…

Casting a glance around the area, making me glad I'm hidden behind a mail box, he resumes walking at a quicker pace than before.

_Geez, kids got some stamina_, I think after at least 20 minutes of walking at a rather fast pace. We're on the outskirts of town. I don't think there's much out this way except a few miscellaneous stores and the graveyard.

The graveyard! That has to be where he's headed. But…who's grave? I don't know anything about his family except that they're obviously dead or gone. Maybe his dad's in jail. So that leaves a mother or siblings. Fang doesn't _talk_. Especially about his family. If you ask him about it he just shuts down.

Silently following him through the graveyard is a lot harder than through town because here it's quiet then there's leaves and grass and some twigs and the only place to hide is behind tombstones.

He goes to the back or the cemetery, near the Japanese Cherry Blossom Tree, and sinks to his knees beside a black headstone. He ever so gently places the flowers in front of it, like it he sets them down any harder they'll break and shatter.

Crouching behind another nearby headstone I have a partial side view and watch as he presses one hand to the side of the stone.

"Hi, Kayla, I brought you flowers. Same as last time, hope you don't mind. But I brought you the snapdragons too. Hot pink this time; that was your favorite color, right?" he says, then pauses like he's waiting for a response. "Kaylay, I've scanned the whole cemetery. Do you know what happened to Mom and Lizzie's bodies? They aren't here…. Were they cremated? What…what about dad? What happened to him? What happened to his body? I-I killed him right? He's dead…."

He killed his father? Then again if I'm right about the abuse… But what about his mom and Lizzie and Kayla? I assume they're his sisters. What happened to them?

"Kayla…..Please…I need you so much….Why don't you ever come to my dreams anymore like you used to? Was that just some way for me to cope with what he did? With all the shit he put me through? Dreaming of you was the one this that would keep me sane after he killed you. He would rape me, torture me, beat me, and I would eventually pass out into a dream where you welcomed me with open arms, even though I got you killed." A tear falls to his hand.

Rape….torture…..nothing I saw coming, but it explains so much….So, so much. And if he blames himself for getting Kayla killed…..

"Sometimes though, you would turn into him, saying that I'm worthless. Or worse, you would shove me away saying that it was all my fault, that I deserved everything he did." More tears join the one on his hand. "I know that I do, I'm a terrible brother, person, and son…"

He talks for a bit more, crying the whole time, until he finally just presses his forehead against the stone.

I feel like I should leave but I can't make myself get up and walk away. I feel like I'm violating his diary or something….. Yet I still can't leave…

I don't know how long we sit there in silence, apart from random things Fang says. He says some things about us too. Like that Iggy's pretty talented for a blind guy and Gazzy's really tough but cool. And that Nudge and Ella are nice but can talk too much and be really girly sometimes. He said that Angel looks so much like Lizzie and is so sweet and adorable. That Dr. M was pretty cool but still an adult and therefore unworthy of trust so far. And me; he said quite a bit about me. That he thought I was tough and a smart mouth with an attitude but that he liked that. That he wasn't sure yet if he could trust me but he wanted to. He kept asking her if he could trust me, then waiting for an answer though I'm sure he knew he wouldn't get one.

Finally, after a lengthy silence, he says, "Will you sing to me Kayla? Sing me to sleep like you used to? You have such a beautiful voice." Laying down, he curls awkwardly around the stone and closes his eyes. Relaxing, he's asleep in a minute.

I wait until I'm sure he's out then silently go up to the grave and read the stone.

_Kayla Dante, February 29, 1996 – July 15, 2010, Beloved daughter, twin, and sister._

Oh, my, gosh. He blames himself for his _twin's_ death. That's so terrible. Slowly backing away I wait until I'm about 10 feet away then bolt.

**Sorry for the short ending but I'm writing slow so it would otherwise take me forever to update. **


	10. Chapter 10

Fang's POV

"Fang where have you been? Out all night? Do you know how worried I was?" Dr. M yells as I walk in the front door.

I didn't _purposefully_ stay out all night….I fell asleep at Kayla's grave….and had the best sleep I've had in a while. So yeah, I spent the night in a cemetery.

"Fang look at me when I'm yelling at you!"

That's enough to bring a smirk, which is the equivalent of a smile, to my lips. 

"Oh, you think that's _funny?_ Well how's this, you're grounded for a week," she says. "Hand over your iPod, cell phone, and no TV or computer. No leaving the house for a week either."

I narrow my eyes. "And _how exactly_ do you plan to keep me in the house? What physical power do you have to stop me if I turned around and _walked out right now_?" I sneer, pissed off.

"If you refuse to listen I'll just ground you longer."

"If I'm not listening the first time I don't think I would listen the second time either."

"Fang, I am your mother and you will listen to me!" she snaps. Wow, either she puts up a really good front or I really worried her and that converted to anger. Probably the second but I'm not one to back down from a fight. Not anymore.

"You are _not_ my mother. I don't have to listen to you. You can't _make _me listen to you."

"I'm your adoptive mother and I decide what's best for you!"

"No, _I_ decide what's best for me! I'm sick of people deciding for me! All that got me was two dead sisters, a dead mother, 11 years of torture and 8 years of rape!" God, I can't believe she's being such a _bitch_. I didn't _mean_ to stay out! She didn't even give me a freaking chance to explain, not that I would have.

No, wait, _**WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?**_

Max's POV

Fang's face pales half a second after saying what happened to him. Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and Angel, who are all gathered behind me in the doorway, gasp in shock.

Apparently Dr. M wasn't fully aware of what he'd been through because she gasped too. "Fang…I'm so-"

"Don't! Don't say that you're _sorry!_" he snaps but he sounds weak and vulnerable under his anger. Before Dr. M gets a chance to say anything he whirls around and runs out.

We all stand there in a hock for a few moments until Dr. M gets herself together. "That was….a very stupid move on my part."

"No duh," I tell her, coming into the front hall. "What were you thinking there?

"Don't give me that Max! I was worried about him. Always disappearing, staying out so long and so late."

"That was still the worst way you could've handled it!" I'm only mad because of how upset Fang looked. I need to calm down before this gets any worse. "Sorry."

"It's ok Max."

"Where's Fang going?" Angel asked. "He's coming back right?"

"Of course he is sweetie," I tell her. _I hope._

"He looked pretty pissed," Gazzy says.

"Sounded pretty pissed too," Iggy adds. "I wouldn't expect him back for at least a day."

"What if he gets hurt? Or lost? Or someone tries to hurt him? What if he never comes back and we can't find him?" Nudge starts then goes into a full out 5 minute rant on all the bad things that could happen.

"NUDGE!" I finally shout. "Fang is a big boy and he knows how to take care of himself and I'm sure if any one tried to touch him they'd be the ones hurt."

"Should I call the police?" Dr. M says worriedly.

"No, give him a day at least to come back," I tell her.

"He…he was…..raped?" Ella asks horrified.

"Dude, how does that even work?" Gazzy asks.

I swear you could hear the slap of all of us except Gazzy and Angel face palming 3 miles away.

"_Don't_ ask him that when you see him," Iggy says. "And I'll explain when you 14."

"But that's like….._6 years_ away," Gazzy whines.

I look at him. "It hurts Gaz, that's all you need to know for now." As an afterthought to change the topic I say, "Who wants to go swimming?"

"I do!" Angel shouts being the first to get my message. She's so intuitive for a 6 year old sometimes.

"Are you ok with them Max? I have to get to the office," Dr. M says.

"Yeah, we'll be fine."

Fang's POV

_Why? Why did I tell them? Why did I say that? Why did I lose my temper like that? Why? Why why why? What possessed me to say that? What made me say that? What did I do to deserve everything?_

"Fang? What's wrong?" Jordan asks as I crash rather loudly into her quiet little flower shop. "Tell me what happened."

And before I know it I'm in the small dark back room on the burgundy couch with Jordan's arms wrapped around me telling her what happened with Dr. M. "I- Can I stay with you for a few days?"

"Of course," she says gently. Jordan is 23, so sometimes I think of her as a friend, sometimes an older sister, and occasionally a mother. Right now she's a cross of a mother and an older sister. "But you do have to go back, you know that right?"

I nod into her shoulder. "I just….Not yet."

"Ok, but you have to let me call so they don't freak out."

"N-no!"

"Fang, please. If you don't call or let me call I could end up in some serious trouble. I won't make you leave until you're ready but you have to let me call."

"Ok…" I sigh and slump limply against her.

"Come on, I'll take you home. You don't mind walking do you?"

"Jordan if I minded walking I'd have a huge problem."

"True enough. Up you go," she says, hauling me to my feet.

Suddenly exhausted I lean on her for support and she wraps and arm around my back/waist.

"Sorry," she says as she feels me tense.

"It's fine…"

"Melissa, you're in charge for the rest of the day," she calls out to one of the employees as we leave.

When we get to her tiny little apartment she takes a step back and gathers my fairly loose shirt behind me, showing off how skinny I really am.

Taking me to her kitchen she makes me sit then starts making something on the oven. "You're going to eat it all weather you're hungry or not. I know Dr. M feeds you."

I sigh. "Fine."

While I eat the pizza she made she talks to Dr. M. I almost have a heart attack when I feel something small jump into my lap.

"Hey Jinx," I say to the small kitten in my lap.

Said kitten mews cutely. Jinx is light grey with really dark grey stripes and aqua eyes. She's really young and adorable, in the cat's stage of life where all she wants is love and affection.

I scratch behind her ears and she purrs happily, curling up on my lap.

"Where's Black Magic?" I ask, then feel a head but my leg a second later. "Speak of the devil."

Black Magic is older and has adopted Jinx as her baby sister. She's pure black with emerald eyes. Magic is at the point where she won't jump onto your lap unless she's in the mood. She's not a friendly cat unless she likes you. I happen to be one of the lucky ones that she likes.

"Hey Magic," I say reaching down with my other hand to pet her.

"Eat," Jordan orders coming back in.

"Jordan I can't pet both cats and eat at the same time," I tell her.

"I could always feed you," she says with a light teasing tone but I know she's dead serious.

Quickly I shove a piece in my mouth. "I'm eating I'm eating."

"Good," she says sitting on the floor next to Black Magic and pulling the cat onto her lap. Magic purrs happily. "Dr. M says that you can stay and that you're not in trouble and that she just wants you to come back home."

"That's not my home," I say.

"I know Fang."

"And I will go back…just not yet…"

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like, as I said before."

"Thanks Jordan," I smile.

"You finish that pizza and I'll get the spare room ready," she says getting up and walking out.

Later that night Jordan and I are sitting on the couch watching some random movie eating popcorn, making fun of how dumb the characters are. My head's on her shoulder and her arms draped loosely across my shoulders. Amazing how sitting like this with anyone else would make me flip but with Jordan it feels natural and comfortable. I guess it's because Jordan's just always been there, always took care of me.

I'm startled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Oh, no, I forgot I was having Jay come over tonight!" Jordan exclaims.

"Who's Jay?" I ask, not wanting someone to interrupt.

"An old friend from college," she says getting up and causing me to fall over. "He's visiting town for a few days and I told him he could spend the night here. Do…Do you mind Fang?"

Honestly, yes, but I'm not going to tell her that. She's already done enough for me; I'm not going to make her tell her friend to leave. "It's fine," I tell her. "Do you want me to take the couch?"

"No, Jay can deal." There's another knock and Jordan calls, "It's unlocked Jay come in!"

"Wow, I feel loved. 'It's unlocked Jay come in' is all the greeting I get after 2 years?" a man, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say he's Jay, says as he comes in.

"Hi," Jordan deadpans then bursts out laughing.

Jay joins in then hugs her. "Hi Jordan. It's been a while."

"I know. You don't mind the couch do you?"

"What, the cats have their own room?" he jokes.

"No, something, some_one_ came up."

"Who?" Jay looks around and I sit up so he can see me and I can see him.

"Jay this is Fang, Fang, this is Jay," Jordan introduces us.

I look him over warily, distrustful of all things human, especially of guys. It's a side effect of years of abuse.

"Nice to meet you Fang," Jay says cheerfully. "He's a little young for you Jordan."

Jordan hits him upside the head. "He's a friend."

"That was unnecessary," Jay grumbles. Just then Black Magic darts out and starts hissing at him. "Whoa, down kitty."

"Magic," I whisper and she happily trots over to me, turning to hiss at Jay every couple of steps.

"We were just watching a movie Jay, care to join us?" Jordan offers.

"Sure, just keep Hissy Kitty away from me," he says and drops onto the couch next to me. I launch myself to the other side to get away from him and he looks at me curiously before Jordan sits between us.

Holding Black Magic close I lean back and watch the movie.

Morning brings breakfast with Jay and Jordan breathing down my neck making sure I eat all the eggs she dumped on my plate.

"You're too skinny Fang. You have to promise you'll eat more," she says.

"But-" I protest then sigh. "Fine…"

"How do you wind up with the name Fang? I mean, that can't be your real name," Jay says around a mouthful of egg.

I shrug. _Kayla came up with it one day…._

"_You need a better name then _Nicholas. _Something that separates the two of you," Kayla said._

"_Nick?" I suggested,_

"_Something _original_," she scolded. _

"_Like what?"_

"_Something tough sounding but not stupid. Fang?"_

"_What?"_

"_Fang! I'm gonna call you Fang!"_

Not a long story to that…

I stayed at Jordan's a total of 3 days and now I'm headed slowly back to Dr. M's. I'm not really ready but Jordan said sooner would be better than later.

I'm a little over half way when it happens. When I see _him._

**Bwahaha! Cliffhanger of doom! I promise I'll try to update soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

Max's POV

It's been three days since Fang left. Mom got a call from someone, she wouldn't tell us who, just that Fang was safe and with a friend.

Right now the 6 of us are in the living room, Gazzy, Angel, Ella, and Nudge are playing Just Dance 2. I get the losers remote and Iggy gets to listen to the music.

Suddenly there's a loud bang of the front door snapping open and slamming shut and a black blur goes up the stairs.

"Well, Fang's home," I say.

"Now the real question is did he want to avoid us or is he having some sort of panic attack," Iggy says jokingly, assuming it's the first.

But then suddenly I'm not so sure. "I'll go check on him. You guys keep playing."

Upstairs Fang's door is wide open. Hesitantly going in I see him curled up on his bed.

"_Dead not real not there imagining dead killed him dead dead not there not possible he's dead dead dead and gone not coming back not here for me can't hurt me," _Fang keeps muttering over and over.

"Fang?" I ask softly, going over to the bed. "Fang what's wrong?"

He rolls to look at me, eyes wide and fearful. "_I saw him in town but he wasn't couldn't be there he's dead and I killed him he died he wasn't there not there not possible dead."_

"What?" Then I remember, at the cemetery. He said he killed his father. Is that…could that be what he's talking about. "Fang look at me!" I snap grabbing his chin and making him look at my eyes.

He whimpers pathetically but doesn't try to pull away like I expected. "M-m-max?"

"Yes, Fang, it's Max."

"M-max I saw him. My father, he was there, in town. I killed him though, ran a blade through his heart. He's dead…" And then he's hugging me. I don't know where this came from but I awkwardly stroke his hair and mumble softly.

After a while he calms down. "S-sorry."

"It's ok Fang…but….why the sudden trust?"

"I've always trusted you Max. Something told me I could; I just didn't know whether or not I could listen to it."

"And you're talking! What did this friend of yours say to you?"

"Everything I needed to hear," he says cryptically.

Fang's POV

Jordan really did tell me everything I needed to hear. I told her everything since I got to Dr. M's and she helped me see what I'd been too blind to see. That I was surrounded by people who care about me and want to help me.

Of course, I can't just open to them all at once. No, no matter what Jordan said this is going to be a process. I'm going to start with Max. I just have a good feeling about her.

"Did you really see him?" she asks.

"I think…I-I don't know…maybe….." Now that I think about it it's possible I didn't. That I just imagined it.

"Do you want to talk about…anything?"

"Small steps Max, small steps."

"What?"

"It's going to be a process. I-I want to…try and trust you…but I'm not sure I know how to trust anyone anymore."

"Well, you trust your friend right?"

"Jordan? With my life…"

"Then you do know how to trust. I'll just have to teach you how to trust others."

I'm not sure….I…..Trusting can lead to hurt…But…I need someone…for moments like earlier….There needs to be someone to convince me he's dead. I can't just go crying to Jordan all the time. Maybe….talking would be nice. "O...Ok."

"Dr. M will be home soon and she said she's taking us down to the lake. You should come."

"No," I say automatically.

"You don't have to swim- wait, are you afraid of water?"

"No!"

"You said small steps, right? Let's take a small step and you tell me why you don't ever swim."

It takes me a while before to decide to answer and even longer before I can make the words come. "I don't want people to see the scars," I whisper mumble.

She nods, slowly. "Like the ones on your arms? There's more?"

"All over me," I say slowly.

One Month Later- Max's POV

Fang's been doing well with the trust thing. I've learned bits and pieces. Actually, I think I know most of the story now. His basement was where his father carved the scars into him. He has a nasty burn scar on his right hip. Other men would pay his father to spend _special time_ with him. His father first hit him at the age of 4. He was first raped at the age of 8. I learned how Kayla died and how his mom and little sister Lizzie died. Learned that when his father had to have guests over he would drug him and lock him in his room. I've also learned some more personal things, like his favorite food is pizza, he's always wanted to fly or be invisible, learned that the light scares him more than the dark because in the light you have to see everything in horrible clarity.

As far as trusting the others, he's part of the way there with Iggy. Working his way up. Angel already has his trust, because of her age and her likeness to Lizzie. Gazzy has the next highest rate. Nudge and Ella are more like flies to him I think. He doesn't mind them much. Dr. M is still pretty low though but they've gotten along better. I think they made an agreement or something.

A few other time Fang's though he's seen his dad and comes to me and quickly calms himself down with little help from me.

Anyway right now Fang and I are walking through the woods.

"Max….I…..You know my story…I think you deserve to see the scars," she says shakily.

"No, it's ok, you don't have to show me if you don't want to," I say even though I'm dying to see them.

"No…." she says then slowly pulls his shirt off, almost….._sexily…_like ….he would do it for the other men…I don't think he realizes he's doing it like that, it's just ingrained in him…I think…

I gasp at the severity of the scars. All over his upper chest, arms, back, everywhere.

_Failure _on his lower back. _Worthless_ across his chest. _Disobedient toy _across his back. So many more, too many to count. _Whore_ on his stomach.

"Fang….." I gasp, knowing better than to say sorry, that he hates it. "I get it now… Why you don't swim."

He nods and puts his shirt back on. "I've….accepted them more. That they're part of me…. I'm still not ready to show others but I've accepted that they're there and they're not going away."

"That's good," I say with a smile.

He nods and looks into the woods. I wonder what he's thinking about with that far off look in his eyes.

**Yeah, another quick random end. The next chapters either going to be really short and meaningless, short and meaningful or long so the update time could range from 2 days to 5 sooo yeah. Also, a quick vote **_THIS IS IMPORTANT READ MY WORDS_** do you want the **_**big thing that I can't tell you**_** to be from just Fang or just Max's POV or both. It'd your choice, I recommend you vote quickly and **_REWIEW!_


	12. Chapter 12

Max's POV

Ah, the wonder of Iggy's cooking on a lovely Sunday morning. Nudge and Ella talking about some new pop star, Gazzy and Iggy talking about bombs, Angel playing with her little stuffed bear, and Fang- Wait, where's Fang?

Looking around I don't see the houses residential shadow, a shadow with a newly discovered voice.

Going over to the stairs I call up, "Fang come on, your breakfast is gonna get cold!"

"I'm coming Max!" he calls back.

"Gah, you're so loud Max," Iggy complains. "It's too early for loudness."

"Hey, if we're _all_ up then it's not too early. It's almost 11 Igs," I tell him.

"Are we going to the lake today Max? We never got to go yesterday cause of Dr. N's emergency in the office," Angel asks.

"Yeah Ange, I think we're gonna go as soon as she gets back from the Sunday morning check on the overnight animals."

"Yey!" Angel exclaims adorably.

_Diiiiiing doooooong._ Doorbell. Ug, who would be coming over?

"I got it," I say and go to the door.

The man, while unfamiliar, looks friendly enough. He's tall with short dark brown hair and warm dark brown eyes. Not that you can judge a person by how they look. Looking a little closer, he does look like someone I've seen before…But I can't place where…..

"Hi," I say suspiciously but not unfriendly.

"Hello," he says warmly. "Is Fang here? I'm an old family friend and I just heard what happened. I wanted to see how he was doing."

"A month and a half later?" I ask, more suspicious now.

"I travel a lot with my company. Like I said, I just now got the news. May I come in?"

I want to protest but before I can he politely pushes past me into the front hall. I blink and close the door.

There's a loud, shocked gasp and a thump from the stairs and I turn around to see Fang sitting on the 4th step up looking terrified and pale as a ghost.

"Fang?" I ask, going over to him. I look up at the man and see that his warm smile has been replaced with a cruel smirk, his eyes cold and hard. Instantly I recognize him, why he looked familiar. He's Fang's father. He must be.

"Y-you-you're d-d-dead. Y-you can't b-be h-here!" Fang shouts, terrified.

"Come here Nicholas," the man purrs.

"N-NO!" Fang yells.

"Max? What's with the shouting?" Iggy asks, coming into the hall with the other kids.

"Now, Nicholas," Fang's father says, reaching behind him and pulling out one of the things I hate most in my life. A gun. And points it directly at me. Of course.

All of us, except Iggy, go wide eyed and shocked. I freeze, scared for my life.

Fang shakily gets up and goes to his father.

"Fang, no!" I shout. "Don't!"

He looks at me, eyes fearful and scared, but with a blank face. A slight tremble passes through his body and his father wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Now, here's how it's going to work. Nicholas and I are going to walk out. You will not try to stop us. If you do someone dies. One of you or Nicholas," he says coldly.

Fang seems to snap out of his trance and starts struggling against his father's hold. Surprisingly, instead of using the gun to make him stop, his father switches it to his other hand and reaches into his pocket.

"Stop resisting Nicholas," he whispers. "Don't worry, I know how to make you relax." Out of his pocket comes a capped syringe filled with a clear liquid. He pops the cap with his teeth and slowly slides the needle into Fang's neck.

Be strong Fang! We'll save you," I say tearfully.

A few seconds after his father pushes the button down he goes totally limp, unconscious, and his father throws him over his shoulder and walks out.

Fang's POV

"Come on Fang, your breakfast in gonna get cold!" Max calls, snapping me out of my trance.

"I'm coming Max!" I call back, looking down at my sketch book. A waterfall, a variation from the usual dark and disturbing things I draw.

Putting my sketch book back and locking the drawer I go downstairs.

_My father, here, in the hall, in the flesh, saying words._

From my mouth I hear a gasp sound as I stagger back, only to trip on the steps and fall on my butt.

"Y-you-you're d-d-dead. Y-you can't b-be h-here!" I stutter.

"Come here Nicholas," he purrs cattily.

"N-NO!" I shout, unable to move even if I wanted to, which I sooo don't.

"Max? What's with the shouting?" Iggy asks, coming into the hall with the younger kids.

"Now, Nicholas," my father orders, reaching behind him and taking out a gun, pointing it at Max.

All of them, except Iggy, whose gotta be so lost right now, go wide eyed looking scared. Max looks terrified but is trying not to show it.

I get up and unsteadily go over to him.

"Fang, no!" Max protests. "Don't!"

I look at her, trying to reassure her with my eyes that I'll be ok. I feel a shudder pass through my body as his arm snakes around my waist, pressing me close to his chest.

"Now, here's how it's going to work. Nicholas and I are going to walk out. You will not try to stop us. If you do someone dies. One of you or Nicholas," he says coldly.

Something in me snaps and I start frantically trying to escape from his grasp. He doesn't point the gun at me like I expected though. Instead he reaches into his pocket.

"Stop resisting Nicholas," he whispers in my ear. "Don't worry, I know how to make you relax."

I can't see what he takes out though, but I do hear the pop of something and feel the cold, slim needle slide into my neck. Feel the icy cold liquid work through my veins. Black spots appearing over my vision.

The last thing I hear before sinking into oblivion is Max saying, "Be strong Fang! We'll save you!"

Max's POV

"Then he picked him up and walked out," I say for the fiftieth time to the fiftieth cop.

Right after Fang's dad was gone I called the police. They have a squad out looking for him but in the meantime me and the others are repeatedly telling different cops what happened. It's starting to get really annoying.

"Shouldn't you be out there looking for him?" I snap.

"We are. We have cars searching for the car you described and road blocks set. Right now the best way you can help is making sure we know everything that happened. Are you sure you didn't leave anything out? For get anything?" the cop, Officer Sherman, asks _again_.

"No, I haven't forgotten anything!" I snap.

"Max, calm down," Dr. M says coming up behind me. "I know you just want to help but the best way to do that is to let the police do their job."

"Dr. M you don't _know_ what his dad's capable of doing to him!"

**Look, another short ending. Sorry but I had no idea how to end that chapter. I lost my train of thought and forgot where I was going with that. Anyway, more soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning, it may get a little graphic and violent. And definitely language. I love my curse words.**

Fang's POV

"_Nng…." _I groan. _Nng….._ My head is pounding, my body heavy. Thankfully wherever I am is dark.

Wait, where am I? What….happened…?

Then it all comes rushing back to me. My father, _alive._

I try to jump to my feet, and find that I can, but find that when I try and move forward that I'm _chained to the wall_. Bastard chained me to the freaking wall! Pulling against the chains on my wrists and ankles I decide they're not going to break in the near future.

Ok, deep breath. Assess the situation. Pants, check. Shoes, no. Shirt, no. Socks, no. Cold, check. Room, dark, cold but not too cold, small, no visible door that I can see. Mirror on one wall, probably a two way or something.

"Do you like your new room Nicholas? I had it made special for you," my father's voice sounds around me. Speaker system. Greeeeaaaat…

I resume my struggles, trying to break the bonds.

"Struggle all you want Nicholas, those aren't breaking any time soon."

"How are you alive? I killed you!" I shout, assuming he can hear me.

"Well, I guess you _do_ deserve to know," he says and suddenly my dark little prison is filled with blinding white light.

"AH!" I yell unwillingly before I can stop myself, trying to throw an arm over my face but not getting very far because of the restraints. Instead, I have to settle for just shutting my eyes as tightly as I can.

My father politely waits for my eyes to adjust to the light before coming in. "You do realize the power of money right? What money can do if you give enough to the right people?"

I only growl in response.

He makes a _tsk tsk_ sound the shakes his head. "Now, now Nicholas, is that any way to talk to your father? Like I said, enough money and you can do anything. I paid the doctors, the _right_ doctors, to make it look like I died on the ambulance. Make sure everybody though I was dead."

"You should've stayed that way," I hiss.

He ignores me, continuing with his story. "So I moved out here and had my lovely house built. Oh, don't worry; you'll get to see outside this room. I just love parties, but you know that already."

The parties…..I always hated the parties. So humiliating….. So horrible…..So many men…..So much alcohol.

"I'll get out. I'll take you down and run free," I say.

"No you won't, because, you see…..I know how much you love to fight. I know how strong you are and how to keep you caged. Security systems, cameras everywhere, and as an extra security backup…" he trails off, coming over to me, pressing me against the wall before I have a chance to react. Out of his pocket, how much does he keep in them anyway, comes a….collar.

"You're mental," I growl.

"Am I though?" he teases and wraps the collar thing tightly, but not too tightly, around my neck. Actually, it's thicker than a collar, more like those spiky neck things the goths wear, and is surprisingly heavy. "And guess what, pet, it comes with a leash too." He takes a chain leash out of his pocket.

I snarl, sounding dangerously like an animal, then suddenly pain rips through my body. It takes me a second to figure out that the pain is from the collar and that it just electrocuted me. Fucker got me an electric collar!

"I'll be back Nicholas, I have work to do," he says coyly then leaves, firmly shutting the heavy door behind him, diming the lights so it's not blinding white but not pitch black either.

I lean against the wall and sink to the floor only to realize that the chains on my wrist are too short for me to actually sit, leaving my knees a couple inches off the floor. I opt to stand.

I have to find a way out of this….Wait for the right opportunity….Can't give up hope yet. I have to stay strong. Find a way out on my own, and in the meantime hope that the cops don't take too long to find me.

Two Months Later

I…don't know how long it's been….A while…Alone….the only company being my father when he decides that he needs to let out some anger or have a quick fuck. He's trying to break me. Get me ready for other people to use and abuse. Make some money, watch me squirm and scream under another.

He was right about escape. It's practically impossible. He's extra vigilant and…I think he has guard dogs….

I'm still fighting though. Haven't given in.

More scars, added to the old. More bruises every day. The only thing keeping me sane is the idea of Max, knowing there are people out there who care.

_They don't care. If they did they'd have found you by now,_ a voice in my head whispers, stroking the small doubt in my head. _No one cares about you. This is your life now, give in and he won't hurt you as much._

"No…I can't give him what he wants. Have to keep fighting….." I say.

_Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity, _the voice says.

"Shut up," I tell the voice.

_You're tired, aren't you? You want the pain to stop? I know you do. It's easy. All you have to do is stop fighting….._

"No…." I protest, my voice weaker, my determination slipping the slightest.

_Give in…Nicholas….._

"Nicholas!" my father snaps, suddenly right in front of me.

I stifle a startled scream, trying to pretend there wasn't some fear in it as well.

"Are you ready to give in yet boy?"

"N-no," I say, trying to be strong but failing pretty epically.

He punches me in my stomach. Presses close to me. "Suck," he orders. "Don't bite."

I tried that once, the first time. So much pain, so worth it, but I never tried it again. So I suck him off. And as a reward he unchains me. Only to drag me out of my cell and to the bed in the basement. Rapes me, I scream. He likes it when I scream.

_See? It's not so hard to give him what he wants. You comply in small ways. It's not such a big step._

He pauses in his erratic thrusts and leans down close to my ear. "Ready to give in yet?"

_Just say yes,_ the voice hisses.

"N-n-no," I manage to choke out around the tears and pain.

His thrusts resume pain and pleasure mix together.

_Just say YES! It's one word. The magic word to make the pain stop!_

When he's finally done he asks again, "Are you ready to give in Nicholas? It'll make all the pain go away, you won't hurt anymore."

_SAY YES YOU IDIOT!_

He's lying! He won't stop hurting me!

_JUST SAY YES!_

NO!

_SAY IT! ONE WORD, THREE LETTERS!_

"Nicholas," he purrs.

"Y-y-yes…" my voice says even though my mind is screaming no, while the voice of insanity has a party.

"Good," he whispers. "I'm having a party _tonight _and you're the entertainment. You remember the parties' right?"

Of course I do….I nod.

He rapes me again, throws some punches in between, adding new bruises to the old.

By the time he's finally finished I'm barely holding onto my consciousness. He re-chains me to the wall in my cell, diming the lights.

I hang limply, not even trying to stand. I….gave up….gave in…..something I never thought I'd do…..Never wanted to do….Never planned to do…..Too late now….No going back…..I can't…..Not anymore…

I spend the next ….hours drifting in and out of consciousness until my father comes back down for me.

"You're one and only warning, behave tonight," he says before I receive an electrical jolt from the collar.

A strangled cry rips freely from my throat. I used to be so silent….So quiet….Suffer in silence…that had been my code….Gone now….The screams come freely…I lifelessly fall to the ground as he removes the restraints.

"Look at you, you're disgusting," he sneers with disapproval. "I can't present you to people like _this_." Picking me up, he tosses me over his shoulder, his preferred method of carrying me, and takes me out of my cell into the rest of the basement.

The basement, much like the old one, is pure white and freezing. Same set up with the table in the middle but there are no wall chains; if he needs those he just uses my cell. Instead there's a bed in one corner that he uses. Next to the bed is a small table with a variety of toys in the drawer.

I don't get to look long because he takes me to the surprisingly large bathroom. Tossing me to the floor he starts the shower. I lay limply, not trying to run like I might have a month, or even a few days ago.

He undresses himself then removes my pants and boxers, tossing them aside with his clothes. "Now, I'd hate for your collar to break. Don't try to run, my pet," he whispers, removing the collar.

After we shower together, and him being the horny fucker he is couldn't resist another shot at my ass while we were in there, he dries himself them me. Then he puts my collar back on and throws some clothes at me that I hadn't realized he had.

"Put those on," he orders. "The guests will be arriving soon."

Painfully I dress in what is basically the male equivalent of a prostitute/stripper outfit, all traces of dignity gone.

"Mmmm, perfect fit," he purrs. "I knew that would look good on you. Now come on, I have to give you a quick tour of the house," he says, clipping the leash to the collar once he puts in back on.

_Oh, how the mighty have fallen, _the voice mocks as my father leads me around the house.

It's large, open, roomy, upscale. Exactly what I would expect. He leads me around the first floor, pointing out rooms where I can take the guests if they so desire, rooms where I can't go, especially the second floor. It's already set up for the party, the lights dimmed, furniture moved, a coffee table that I highly doubt is for drinks, couches set up, a TV ready to play.

A couple hours later the house is no longer quiet and empty, instead filled with people and loud, pulsating music that I'm dancing to on the coffee table with a couple of daring men, grinding close to them.

_How many men have you been with already?_ The voice sneers.

I don't know, 2 or 3? I answer impulsively in my head.

_Little slut._

Not a slut….Not a whore…

_If it looks like a whore and acts like a whore…_ it retorts.

One of the men picks up the leash while the other leans close and whispers in my ear, "Take us to the bed baby."

Leading them to one of the rooms I get pulled into what is not my first, and most certainly not my last, a very hot, sweaty, and painful threesome.

**I'm such a Fangist. Like a sadist except to Fang. I'm so cruel, don't kill me. There probably won't be too much Fang POV for a little, sorry :( Promise to update soon :D**


	14. Chapter 14

_**READ THIS IT'S IMPORTANT!**_** I fixed a couple things I forgot in this chapter, the whole thing isn't different but you may want to reread it just so you're still caught up! Ok, this is 9 months AFTER his capture, not 2 months PLUS 9. Also, I know nothing about police or recovery time for extensive injuries so don't criticize if I get the facts wrong. I get all my facts from Criminal Minds and Grey's Anatomy. Nothing dirty, but definite language warning. Another thing, I don't mean to offend any worshipers with the use of the Lord's name in vain.**

Nine Months Later – Police Officer James Taylor POV

"New case evidence," I say slapping the case file on my team leader's desk.

Glancing at the file he says, "This file is almost 9 months old, Taylor."

"Only 7, Steele," I counter. "New evidence popped up."

"Your informant again? That turned out to be a dead end the first time, why do you think it's something now?"

"Damien's always been good for his info before. How much has he helped us in the past?"

"We followed that lead about the human trafficking system for a month with zero leads, Taylor. I think you just want to be right. Let old cases die."

"I think that was the problem," I push. I just _know_ I'm right about this, I have that gut feeling. "It _wasn't_ human trafficking; Damien had it wrong, but not totally. He heard it through the grapevine, it was just a tip."

By now some of the others in the team have gathered around us. I'm not exactly being quiet.

"Give the kid a chance. We're not on a case now Steele," Jake Tanner puts in for me.

"I'm not a kid," I tell him.

"You're the youngest one here James, you're a kid," he laughs.

"What do you think your lead is?" Mackenzie Truman asks.

"Damien said it was a human trafficking system with teenage boys between 13 and 17. He was wrong. He had it passed through multiple sources and came to me. We followed it because you all trust me and I trust Damien. Damien just got a new hit on that case. I think it could be worth checking into."

Damien is an old friend from school. We ended up with two totally different life styles but we keep in touch and he helps us keep up with the street life and crime.

Steele sighs and thinks it over. "What do you have?"

"A name and an address," I say.

"That's not much…" Steele says.

"I know but, and I quote, 'Damn, that party at Archer's was a hit. And that kid of his sure knows how to give a good time. How old do you think he was, 15? He puts up a good front of a fun time.' Archer was a name that came up with the human trafficking."

"I think it's worth checking out," Jasmine Dragon says. Her name is really Jasmine Dawson, but no one calls her that. "If there's a kid at risk it's worth it." She hates child abusers. If you locked her in a room with one they'd be half dead before you could blink.

"Ok, you make a valid point Taylor, but we still need probable cause. Good reason. We can't just go in a accuse Mr. Archer of something without proof," Steele points out.

_Damn you logic and law. _

"Sure we can, we got a tip that he was up to something illegal so we're checking it out," Jasmine says.

"Fine, Taylor, Tanner, you two can go talk to him. See if he seems suspicious. Don't do anything stupid. Talk to him, come back to me."

Jake and I nod and head off. Twenty minutes later we arrive at Mr. Zane Archer's house. A mean looking German shepherd sits out front and growls at us as we approach the door.

"Attack dog, sign number one of suspicion," I say quietly.

"Don't create evidence where there is none," Jake says.

"I'm not, just pointing out facts," I say as I ring the bell.

Max's POV

It's been 9 months…..Exactly 9 months tomorrow. How have they not found anything? Someone can't just _disappear _like that.

It was late July when his father kidnapped him, now it's late April. Fang turned 16 with his father to celebrate. I'm sure that was a fun party.

I know he's still alive. The police told us after a week he was most likely dead, a month that his chances of being alive were .005%, that his chances of _still_ being alive are .000000001% maybe less. But I know that he's alive, out there with his father, wondering what the hell is taking us so long, trying to escape him.

"Max, lunch is ready," Dr. M says through my shut door.

"Coming," I say deadly. They all walked on pins and needles around me for the first few months but now it's more or less normal again, except for the obvious lack of a talking shadow with endless sarcastic retorts. It's so different, even though he had only just started to come out of his shell. I hate to think of how long it will take this time. Who knows what his father is putting him through? At least before he could leave the house and get away for a while, but I'm sure that's not happening now.

Getting out of bed I go down to join the living and eat their food, trying not to look at Fang's empty chair.

Fang's POV

_Can't…Have to…..Would be so easy…..Stop fighting…Just die…No….Can't…..Have to live…..It hurts too much…..Can't…take anymore…..Need to get away…Not possible…Too weak…..So wrong…So dirty…..Worthless…..Waste of space…..Don't deserve to live…..Given up…All I see is white…All I ever see…Pain…..All I ever feel…Hopeless…Helpless…..Broken….I'm broken…..Finally….Broken…Damaged….Maybe beyond repair…..He's winning…..He's won…Surrender…..Only way…Makes it hurt less…Silence….Only way to fight left…My only small victory…..Been saving my energy…..One last good fight before I give it up for good…_

James Taylor POV

"Well, what do you think?" Steele asks when Jake and I get back to the office.

"I definitely think it's suspicious," I say. "I can just _feel_ it."

"What about you Tanner?"

"I think that Taylor has good instincts, and I got some weird vibes off him," Jake says.

"Vibes and feelings won't go far in court," Steele says matter-of-factly.

"I know, but if we go in a there's nothing, we're in deep shit. If we go in and find a kid in deep shit we're just in trouble but we also saved a kid," I say.

"I say we take the chance," Jasmine says.

Steele sighs. "I hope you know we could all loose our jobs for this."

So that night we plan a 'search' after Archer leaves. Well, after Damien draws him away from the house. The plan is that Damien, master of anything sly, devious, and underhanded, will get him out of the house for 20 to 30 minutes. In that window Steele, Tanner, Truman, Jasmine, and I will go in and do a quick search of the house. Damien will contact us with the wire we will have on him to let us know when Archer is coming back and if all goes well, assuming there is no child in the house, no one but us will know we were there.

"Ok, Damien's go him out of the house, let's go," Steele says. "Taylor, get rid of the dog."

"How come I have to take care of the thing?" I object.

"Because you love animals," Jake says.

I roll my eyes and slowly approach the dog. "Hey…guy…Do you want some food? A bone?"

The dog immediately goes after the meaty fresh bone I toss, attacking it viscously. I'm glad that wasn't me.

"Jasmine, Truman, upstairs. Taylor, Tanner, we got downstairs. Make it look like we were never here guys," Steele orders.

Jasmine and Mackenzie head upstairs while the rest of us take the first floor.

"Wonder if there's a basement," I think aloud. "House this size has to have one, but I'm not seeing a door. Maybe it's hidden and that's where he keeps the kid?"

"Oh my gosh, Steele, James just had a _**good**_ idea!"

"Hey!"

"Good point Taylor, keep your eyes open for that."

I go down a random hallway near the back and stop ant a huge floor to ceiling painting. "Well, that's never suspicions," I say, feeling the edges of the painting. "Hinges! I have hinges on the painting over here guys!" Moving my hand to the other side, looking for some kind of latch, knob, or something, I add, "And a handle. I found the basement."

"Jasmine, Mackenzie, get down here we found the basement," Jake says into the radio.

Steele waits until they're down at the door with us before opening it. Slowly and silently going down the stairs he gestures for us to follow.

Everyone gasps except for Jasmine at the sight of the basement; stark white, icy cold, metal operating table with steel restraints in the middle, a surgical tool cart next to it. Also on the cart is a Taser and a whip. Jasmine makes a murderous sound. The table and the cart seem to be the only thing down in the basement, except for the large glass window that-

Oh my gosh. It's a window into another room.

"Guys!" I exclaim at the sight behind the mirror.

They boy, about 15, is so skinny that you can see every bone, count all of his ribs. Aside from the malnutrition he's also covered in bruises, cuts, scrapes, a few burns that look like the kind you get from being tasered, and deeper incisions that seem to spell out words. He's pale in a very unnatural way, drained of all color so he's a sickly grey. His ankles and wrists are chained to the wall in a way that he hangs off the ground a bit. The boy's head is down and his shaggy black hair covers his face. Around his neck is a black collar, almost like a choker. He's only wearing pants, torn up baggy faded black jeans. Every few seconds a slight shiver passes through his body.

"Holy shit!" Jasmine shouts. "Someone find me the God damned key!"

"There is no key here, I'm sure Archer keeps it on him," Steele says.

"Then I'll break down the fucking door. Better yet, shatter the window."

"Shit, guys he's on his way back. You have maybe 5 minutes to get out, probably less," Damien's voice crackles over the communication line.

"Doesn't matter now, does it? We have the evidence we need. We have they kid," I say.

"Technically we don't have the kid yet," Jake points out.

"Shut it Jake," I snap. "He comes down here, we grab him, get the key and we're good."

Steele moves to one said of the stair case and signals for Jasmine to get on the other side then motions for me, Jake and Mackenzie to be ready near the edge of the basement so he won't see us right away.

Exactly 3 minutes and 38 seconds later Zane Archer comes down.

"I hope you're ready for some fun my pet," he calls and for the first time I wonder if the boy can hear us.

Steele waits until Archer is 3 feet from the stairs before jumping on him and handcuffing him, reading off his rights and such. Jasmine starts searching him for the key.

"What are you doing?" Archer shouts.

"Where's the fucking key, bastard? We know what you've done, we have the proof. Give us the key and I might say you cooperated," Jasmine hisses.

"Get off me!" he protests, trying to struggle away from Steele's grasp.

Steele tackles him down to the ground and just sits on his back. "Stop fighting us, it'll make this a lot easier. Jasmine find the key or break the door down."

"I'm working out it!" she snaps.

Something must have happened because suddenly the boy starts spasming and jerking like he's being electrocuted or something.

"What did you do?" Steele shouts.

"_I'm_ not doing anything. _You_ are," Archer hisses.

"What do you mean?"

"If you would _get off me_!"

Steele gets off him and roughly yanks him up and the boy immediately stops thrashing. "Now what was that?"

Archer just smirks, then Jasmine reaches into his inside jacket pockets, coming out with a key ring and a remote.

"It's a shock collar!" Mackenzie exclaims.

"Damn it you fucking bastard!" Jasmine shouts then goes to the door.

Archer watches with amusement as Jasmine takes the key ring and starts trying the keys in the lock on the door. His look grows even more amused as she gets in and goes to the boy, unlocking the shackles. Without the support he falls limply to the ground. Jasmine reaches down to roll him onto his back but the second she touches him he starts flipping out, thrashing wildly.

I run in to help and even though the boy is so thin and injured it still takes both of us to hold him. He keeps struggling even after it's clear he can't get away from us.

"Kid, calm down we're the good guys," Jasmine says in her soft and gently voice.

"They want to hurt you son!" his father shouts.

The boy kicks his struggles up a notch, becoming more frantic.

"Shut up!" Jake hisses.

"Listen to me kid; we're trying to help you. We're _cops, _the _good_ guys. Stop _fighting_ us!" Jasmine says, calm and gentle but sounding more pissed at the end, not because of the child but because of what his father has done to him.

Something she said must have gotten through to him, I hope that's it, because he stops struggling and goes limp in our arms.

Jasmine examines the collar them easily removes it, tossing it to Mackenzie. Under the collar his neck is covered with electrical burns.

I scoop him up and say, "So who wants to take him to the hospital with me?"

"I'll come," Jake offers.

Out at the car I put the boy, who appears to have passed out, in the back and buckle him then climb in the driver's seat while Jake calls his doctor friend.

"How long do you think he's been there?" Jake asks after he hangs up.

"No clue. There's older scars along with the fresher ones. I just hope he's not too damaged. That kind of torture, and God knows what else, can really have a massive toll, emotionally and physically, on kids," I say.

"I hope he trusts enough to talk. I get the feeling that he's not gonna jump to tell his story."

"Let's hope he has some other family we can call."

"Well to call someone we'd have to have a name," Jake points out.

"We'll have to get the hospital to run records on all Archers," I say. "That is, assuming Archer's really their name."

"See, you just made a good observation there. Zane Archer is probably a fake identity. We could always get his face on the news. Someone's bound to recognize him."

A few hours later I'm sitting next to the bed of the boy, a 'John Doe' to the hospital. He has an IV drip taped into his hand, giving him the nutrients he desperately needs. He's still unconscious and really pale, but the injuries have been taken care of and bandages where necessary. The doctors changed him into a hospital gown and the sheets are pulled up all the way because his body temperature is still fairly low.

His total for injuries was too many small cuts, bruises, and scrapes to count. Broken bones came out to only two ribs. The burns are all minor, mostly first degree with one or two second degree. Worse than that though is that the doctor said he was raped. A lot. It's sad to think of such a young child having to suffer through that.

"Hey Taylor," Steele says coming in. "You did good work today."

"Thanks," I say, incredibly warmed by his praise.

"When's he supposed to wake up?"

"The doctors say soon but-"

I never get a chance to finish my sentence because the boy groans softly. Steele and I both lock our gazes on him. His eyelids tremble a bit then snap open. With absolutely no warning the boy jumps up, rips the IV out of his hand, and makes a break for the door.

Surprisingly quick despite his state, he gets out the door and into the hall before we have a chance to jump up and chase after him. He makes it half way down the hall before Steele and I can grab onto his arms and drag/carry him back to his room.

"Please listen to me, we do not want to hurt you," I say slowly, loudly and clearly.

He squeezes his eyes shut and struggles more then his face twists to a look of pain as I accidentally death grip right over a fresh and really nasty bruise. He wilts and looks ready to accept a punishment, still keeping his eyes shut.

"We are trying to help you," I say as gently as I can manage.

The teenager slowly opens his eyes, and out of everything I've seen they scare me most of all. Dead, hopeless, dull, faded, glazed over. No signs of life at all, nothing but pain.

**Weeeellll? Please review! More to come soon, I promise. Has anyone ever read a really good book but it just really pisses them off? Oh, one more thing, anyone who knows how long Fang's recovery time might be should tell me **_PLEASE!_** Lesson learned: staying up until 11 to finish your chapter is ok but you should not post it until reading it over in the morning just to be sure you didn't forget something important like BURNS.**


	15. Chapter 15

**For all you people who want Max to be the hero and save Fang, this is NOT nor will ever be a Fax story. The closest it will get is Fang and Max being close like they were in the books before JP screwed it up. I'm not a Fax fan. Ok, time to start writing *drinks magic writing juice***

James Taylor POV

"I hate to have to keep him restrained but it's the only way he's calm," I tell my friend Carrie, a teen psychologist.

It's been three days since rescuing the boy and bringing him to the hospital. In that time we've learned that if we keep him restrained to the bed he just lays there and if he's free he will keep trying to run and get away until he's too exhausted. Once he even had to be sedated. Thankfully, he's healing very well, albeit slow.

"Right. He should be awake soon?" Carrie asks.

"Probably," I say. "Do I have to leave?"

"I guess you can stay, as long as you sit in the corner quietly. I think a woman's presence should help calm him a little," she says.

"It didn't do much with Jasmine."

"Jasmine isn't the epitome of calm, soothing, and motherly," Carrie says with a laugh.

"Clearly you've never seen her with a victim."

Jasmine gets so motherly when she's with the victim of a crime. She's like the mother of calm, soothing and motherly.

"What are you doing to try and find a family? Aside from the father of course."

"We're working on getting a picture to the media and we're looking into missing files going back a month at a time for someone with a description similar to his."

The boys eyes twitch, the only sign you ever got before he would try to run until he was restrained.

Carrie shoos me to the corner and sits in the chair next to the bed, watching the boy intently.

He half opens his eyes and stares blankly at the ceiling. That's the only look we got from him after that first day. Well, blank and small flickers of confusion, especially like when we talk to him, like he can't understand or process what we're saying.

"Hello, my name is Carrie," she starts gently.

His head twitches the slightest bit toward her as a sign that he heard her.

"I was hoping we could talk. Maybe you could start with your name?"

I almost have a heart attack when his mouth actually opens a tiny bit. He starts to move his lips like he's going to form words but keep reforming like he doesn't know what to say. After a couple different words, _Ni- Fa- Bl- and Da-_ from what I would tell, he snaps his mouth shut.

"It's ok, you can tell me. I want to help you. I'm a teen therapist," Carrie continues.

He flinches slightly but I can't tell what would have upset him. Then again, what _wouldn't_ upset him?

Carrie opens her mouth but before she can say anything a teenage girl bursts in and shouts, "FANG!"

Max's POV a few hours earlier

"Max Max Max Max!" Nudge and Ella shout, skipping into my room and jumping on my bed.

"Go away!" I growl, having been in the middle of a very good dream. I hate it when people wake me up.

"But Max, it's _important!"_ Ella says urgently.

"What? Something about Fang?" I shout, jumping up.

"Oh…No…." Nudge says sadly.

"Then it's not important!" I snap, dropping back to my bed. _IDIOTS!_

"We-we're sorry Max…." Ella says and hugs me. Nudge gets on my other side and hugs me as well.

"Naaah! Guys you're in my spaaace," I wail, partially to annoy them but also serious because I enjoy hugs as long as I'm in the mood, otherwise they just annoy me. Like now for instance. They let go and sit next to me and I say, "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Remember that movie you wanted to see a while ago? The one that you said was gonna be totally awesome because that dude directed it and it had that actor in it?" Nudge asks.

"As vague as that it, yes," I say.

"Well guess what!" Ella shouts happily.

"What?" I ask.

"It's on in like, 5 minutes and we convinced the others to watch it too!" Nudge exclaims.

"What?" I shout, jumping up again and throwing on clothes.

Running down I flip on the TV while Nudge and Ella go to the kitchen.

The channel that I turned it on to happens to be a news station and normally I wouldn't pay attention but the news lady is talking about a kid in a hospital a couple towns over.

"The boy is badly injured and unresponsive, having suffered months, maybe years, of physically and probably mental abuse at the hands of his father. Anyone who knows anything about this teenager is asked to call the number displayed at the bottom of the screen." As she talks a picture of a boy with black hair and pale skin comes on screen. Even though is eyes are closed and he's a sickly grey color the boy is without a doubt….

"OH MY GOSH IT'S FANG!" I scream at the top my lungs.

Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy all run in, in that order and end up in a pile on the floor because Ella and Nudge skidded to a halt when they saw the picture and Gazzy careered into them and Iggy ran straight into them because he couldn't see. Only Angel managed to get away unsquished.

Dr. M runs down the steps and looks at them, then me, then the screen and gasps. "Fang… Where is he Max?"

"In a hospital a few towns over. They don't know who he is and they're looking for anyone who knows him. Let's _go!"_

I burst into the room that the lady at the front desk told me was Fang's - except she called him John Doe with a really sad expression - only to be met with the shocked stares of a woman who looks to be in her late 20's early 30's and a man who looks about the same age. The man is sitting in the corner and the woman is next to the bed. Fang is staring up at the ceiling, the blanket pulled all the way up to his bandaged neck.

"FANG!" I shout before I fully notice the other people.

"Who are you?" the man and I ask at the same time.

"I'm Maximum Ride, his adopted sister! Who are _you?"_ I quickly retort.

"I'm detective James Taylor, one of the officers who found…your brother," the man says. "This is my friend Carrie, a teen therapist. I was hoping she could get through to him."

"Move," I snap, shoving the woman off the chair and sitting down. "Maybe you'd get more progress if you, I don't know, _took the restraints off!"_ I start fiddling with the one on his wrist, trying to get if off. "It's ok Fang, I'm gonna get you out of these."

He doesn't react at all, not even a blink or anything to show he heard me, let alone knows who I am.

"Don't take them off!" James shouts.

"Why not? He _hates_ being held down!"

"If you take them off he'll try to run. The doctors were worried he'd hurt himself or someone else. When he's restrained he's calmer and lays like that."

I shoot a glare at him then turn back to Fang. "Fang? It's Max. Can you hear me? You're safe now. Please Fang, please look at me." I hold his hand in both of mine but he doesn't react, his hand just sits there, limp and cold. I gently pull the covers down to just below his shoulders, unable to help the little peals of laughter that escape when I see that hospital gown he's wearing.

I mean really people, take a second to picture _Fang_ in a _sky blue flowery hospital gown_. Funny image, right?

Dr. M and the others come in. She starts talking to the two adult persons and the others crowd around Fang's bed with a mix of horrified and sad expressions.

Fang doesn't even seem to have noticed that we're in here. It's terrible to think of what his father must have done to make him like this.

"You can't all be in here at once, you'll overwhelm the patient," an older looking male doctor says as he comes in.

"Your _patient's_ name is _Fang_ and he's our _family," _I growl.

The doctor blinks and smiles warmly. "You're his family? That's wonderful! But still, only two or three at a time."

"Fine, cop, therapist, Nudge, Ella, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, out," I order.

"How come _you _get to stay?" Iggy protests.

"Cause _I_ found him and because I said so. You can see him later," I reason.

"Dr. M! Would you please tell Max that we all care about and are worried about Fang too?" Iggy says.

"Iggy, please, not now. You'll all get a chance to see Fang," Dr. M says calmly. "If you desperately need to spend quality time with Fang you can stay while I clear up things with the doctors and police, ok?"

Iggy grumbles but nods.

The cop leads Dr. M out and the woman follows. The kids cast one last look at Fang then follow.

"There's a chair about a foot to your left Ig," I say.

"Thanks," Iggy says as he finds the chair and sits down.

The doctor looks at us and comes and stands next to me. "Excuse me, I need to check his neck."

I stand and go over to Iggy. "What's wrong with his neck? No, wait, just tell me all of his injuries."

"You've got a lot of spunk," the doctor says with a chuckle. "I'm Dr. Shaul by the way."

"I'm Max and this is Iggy."

The doctor nods and carefully unbandages Fang's neck, revealing it to be a gross red color and covered in burns. Fang tenses a bit under the doctor's touch as he starts cleaning up the burns but he only tenses so much that only I would notice.

As he works, the doctor tells me and Iggy the other wounds as well: cuts, bruises, burns, whip lashes. It's dreadful.

By the time visiting hours end I've still made no progress with Fang. Nothing, nada, zip, zilch, _zero._

"Come on Max, time to go. We'll come back first thing tomorrow," Dr. M calls.

"Coming," I sigh. "I'll be back Fang. You're strong, you'll be ok. I know you will." I slip a picture of him and Kayla that I found into his hand then walk out. Pausing at the door I don't miss his eyes slide down a little to look at the picture.

**More soon my lovely readers and reviewers. More soon. I'm learning to fully proof read as opposed to just skimming my chapters :D It's a good thing.**


	16. Chapter 16

Max's POV

When I get to the hospital the next morning – the second visiting hours begin – I go straight to Fang's room, only to find 4 female nurses already fawning over him. Fang appears to be asleep but I can tell that he isn't.

The sheet is rolled down to the end of his bed and I can see the bandages wrapped around his arms and on his legs. One of the nurses is examining the burns on his neck while the others are fussing over his other injuries.

I watch as another nurse slips her hand under his back and when she pulls away her hand has a pale red liquid on it. Blood.

"He tore the stitches again," she sighs.

"Great…I'll get the sedative," another one says.

I quickly dart to Fang's side, roughly shoving one of the nurses to the floor. "Don't sedate him!"

"Who are you?" one of them asks, he name tag says Nicole.

"I'm Max, his sister. If you're trying to get his trust sedating him doesn't help," I say.

"We know but to take care of his back we have to remove the restraints and if we do that…" Melanie, according to her tag, says sadly.

"I know. Let me try something. Please," I ask.

"Fine," Melanie says. "Just in case though, Nicole be ready to sedate him, Abby and Penny get ready to catch him."

Abby and Penny get on either side of Fang's bed while Melanie takes out a syringe.

Melanie nods at me and I grab Fang's hand and say, "Fang? It's Max. Look, the nurses are going to take the restraints off but you have to stay still ok? You can't try to run or they'll sedate you. They're trying to help you. You're safe here Fang. I'm going to stay right here and not let go of your hand ok? That way you'll know I'm here and I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you."

When Fang's fingers twitch a little I take that as a sign of encouragement and nod at the nurses to continue.

Melanie cautiously removes the restraints and when Fang doesn't jump up, though he does tense a lot, she gently rolls him onto his side so his back is to us. I can see some blood seeping through the bandages.

Once the bandages are removed they quickly start gently cleaning the blood off his back so they can determine which stitches were ripped.

His back is a mess, the old scars still there, new word scars as well, alone with whip lashes all over, cutting through the new ones and the old.

I watch sadly as Melanie restitches the lashes and replaces the bandages then rolls him back to his back.

"Can you leave the restraints off for now?" I ask when they're done.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea…" Nicole says.

"Trust me," I say seriously. "I know what I'm doing."

Several Weeks Later – Max's POV

Today's the day. The day we get to take Fang back home. The day he's released from the hospital.

I'd love to say he's eagerly sitting up on the bed full of life and energy raring to go but that would be a lie.

No, most of the time he just lays there staring blankly at the ceiling. We have made some progress though. If I'm in the room and I've spoken to him he can go for about 20 minutes unrestrained before he tries to run off. If I'm holding his hand he can go indefinitely. If Iggy's there he can go for 5 minutes unrestrained and if Iggy's holding his hand he lasts about 15 minutes. With Gazzy, Ella and Nudge he lasts half a second before he tries to run and if they're holding his hand he lasts 6 or 7 minutes. With Angel it varies, depending on his mood. Dr. M doesn't even get a response.

Not that any of us really get a response, the best we get is his fingers curling the tiniest bit around ours, otherwise his hand just sits there, limp and lifeless, just like the rest of him. The only sign of life you get is when he tries to bolt or if you try to take the picture from him. He refuses to let it go, clinging to it like it's a lifeline. Sometimes though his hand will twitch a little or his fingers will curl a little.

His eyes are worst though. Empty, soulless, tortured, confused like he just can't understand our words. It's awful.

A few things we've learned about Fang: if you close the door he gets tense and uncomfortable, his claustrophobia has gotten worse, he doesn't like to be touched but if _he_ initiates it it's fine, and he will follow you around if you hold his hand and lead him. Recently he's been more reactive to things. Not much but it's noticeable.

Right now Dr. M is talking to the woman who was here when I first got here, the teen therapist, Carrie, while the doctor does a last check over of Fang's wounds.

"I don't think he's quite ready for school yet," Carrie's saying. "And you should defiantly get him a therapist. Here's my friends card, he works in an office near where you live. He's an excellent therapist."

"Thanks," Dr. M says taking the proffered card.

"And please, call me if you need anything," Carrie says kindly.

"Thank you, I will," Dr. M says with a smile.

"Ok, he's good to go," Dr. Shaul says coming over to Dr. M with a clipboard. "Just sign the release papers and you can take him home."

Dr. M signs the papers and hands them back.

"Make sure he takes it easy for a while. And here, take this." He reaches into his pocket and hands Dr. M as small tube.

"What's this?"

"It's a burn cream. It should help just if the burns start irritating him. Free of charge."

"Oh, you're too kind."

"Anything to help this poor boy."

I love how they talk as if Fang would actually respond or tell us if the burns bothered him. For all we know they don't even _hurt_ at all. Maybe he's too used to pain to really feel it.

It takes a good 10 minutes but between me, Iggy, and Dr. Shaul we manage to get Fang dressed in normal cloths, seeing as he won't get up and change himself.

I take Fang's hand and tug it gently until he's sitting then tug again until he stands up. I keep hold of his hand and slowly walk to the door. Fang follows me like a good little zombie boy and it's really sad and pathetic.

Ella, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel all watch with sad expressions as I lead him out and go to the elevator.

I take a step toward it when the door pings open and am rewarded with the biggest show of life in a while: he refuses to move. Now, that might not seem like a show of life to some people but considering he's been following me like a puppy 5 seconds ago that _is_ a sign of life.

"Fang?" I ask, turning to look at him.

He's still staring at the ground, head down with his shaggy hair shielding his face. The only difference is that now his muscles are taut with resistance.

"What wr-" I start to ask then stop. Closed doors and small spaces, of course. "Guess we're taking the stairs guys."

"Didn't the doctor say he should rest? I don't think that 4 flights of stairs counts as rest," Iggy points out.

"Oh, would _you_ like to ride the elevator with him?" I say snarkily.

Forcing Fang into the elevator would defiantly get a reaction out of him, but not the kind we want. He would flip and…yeeeaah we don't need to take that road.

"We're taking the stairs," I say firmly in an end of discussion tone.

When we arrive home I lead Fang up to his room and make him stand in the middle of it, then back away waiting to see what he'll do.

He stands there for a few seconds then slowly raises his head a little and looks around and I can see confusion in his eyes. When he looks at me, dead in the eye, I can read his thoughts; _Where am I? Why haven't you hurt me yet? Why hasn't anyone tried anything? I don't understand….._

It's heartbreaking but I know that with time and love he _will_ come to trust us again, open up more. I know we can get through to him, show him that he's safe.

"Fang…"

His eyes flash with recognition for a split second but then the scared broken and confused look is back in place.

The only thing that gives me hope that he really does know who I am is that he lets me really see what he's feeling. With everyone else he pulls out the dead eyes, a look he has perfected. His face never changes though, no matter who he's with his face keeps the same vacant impassive look.

We stand like that for a couple minutes – but it feels like hours – before he breaks eye contact and shuffles over to the bed, laying down on his side facing the wall.

I watch him for a moment then turn to go downstairs.

"_Max…." _he whispers.

I can't hold back the smile playing at my lips as I join the others in the living room. Gazzy, Iggy and Angel are occupying one couch, Dr. M, Ella, and Nudge the other.

"What are you smiling about Max?" Angel asks.

"Fang said my name!"

"That's wonderful!" Dr. M says. "A step forward."

"Mhm," I say brightly, sitting on the arm rest next to Iggy. "So did you call that therapist?"

"Yes, he wants to have a preliminary meeting then determine how often he wants to see Fang."

"He? Wouldn't a girl make Fang more comfortable?"

"Carrie said that Dr. Nisco is very good with trauma teens. If there's a problem we can always switch to a female. Now, can you give me a hand with dinner?"

**Ok, for the record, I'm not really sure how therapy works so anyone who wants to give me an idea or correct me on something, be my guest. I love constructive and helpful criticism/ideas.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the wait!** **Thanks to all the reviewers and people who gave me info on therapy :D As always, I'm open to suggestions and tidbits or something you'd like to see happen.**

**Hey, anyone who wants to see their character possible show up in my story give me a (preferably GUY!) first name, last name, age (14-17), description, and something that would land them in therapy.**

**Also, sorry that the first part is so short random and choppy…..I just needed a little filler so yeeeaaaahhh….. Aaaannnyyywaaay!**

Max's POV

"He's gone?" I screech at Dr. M the next morning after she tells me Fang's not in his room.

"I checked him last night before I went to bed and this morning he was gone!" she shouts, the worry evident in her voice. "Where would he go?"

Where would he go…Fang…..where would he go for safety…..comfort…..His friend's maybe? Or-

"The graveyard," I say, with e burst of realization.

"What?" Dr. M asks. "Why would he go to the graveyard?"

"Just trust me. Take me to the grave."

"That was _not_ funny Max," Iggy says, coming up behind us.

"Sorry but I couldn't resist."

When we get to the cemetery I just out of the car and run back to where Kayla's grave is. As I thought, Fang is there.

This time I can see his face though it still has it's usual expression, or lack thereof, but this time there's tears freely running down his face.

He's speaking, but it's broken and doesn't make much sense. He sounds kinda like a blubbering 5 year old or someone who hasn't properly learned to talk yet. I can only pick up snippets. "_Dead…..help…..lost…broken…hate…..whore….toy…inhuman….waste….daddy? Master? K-K-Kayla?"_

After that his speech becomes too garbled for me to understand except for a few words, _Kayla_ and _pain_ and _help_.

Dr. Nisco POV

_Nicholas (Fang) Dante_

_Age: 16_

_Nicholas Ride, prefers to be called 'Fang,' has been severely abused by his father since age 4. At age 7 his father first raped him. Two years ago his twin sister died (was killed?). A year ago he and his father got into a fight and as a result his mother and younger sister, Lizzie, ended up dead. Nicholas was badly injured and his father was reported dead. He lived with the Martinez family for about 2 months before his father resurfaced and kidnapped him. He was held against his will, raped, tortured, and subjected to other unknown things for 9 months. During his stay at the hospital after being rescued he was unresponsive. He repeatedly tried to run away and was kept restrained until his adoptive family showed up. His most positive progress has been made with Maximum Ride. Nicholas is bothered being in a room with closed doors, small spaces, and doesn't like to be touched unless he creates the contact. He has yet to talk since being found._

I sigh as I read over Nicholas Dante's, Fang's, file again in preparation for our session today. Most of the information in it was gathered from Dr. Martinez and a couple of the doctorsand nurses at the hospital and some of it from the police. Such as sad case….

I cast a last look around my office double checking that it looks ok. It's small in a cozy way and has large windows taking up most of two of the walls. I work with younger children as well as teenagers so I have various toys around my office as well, like stuffed animals and Rubix cubes. I also have board games and paper and crayons out. Things to help people feel more comfortable.

There's a knock on the door and I say, "Come in," not looking up from the Rubix cube I'm working on.

Dr. Martinez walks in with, I'm going to assume, Nicholas. He's staring at the floor, his hair hiding his face and his expression. Most people probably wouldn't notice but I can see the tension and discomfort he feels.

"Hello Nicholas-" I start but he flinches back and whimpers. "Sorry, hello Fang. Please take a seat," I quickly correct myself and gesture to my couch.

He doesn't move for a minute then Dr. Martinez guides him over to the couch and gently tugs his hand down a bit and he sits obediently.

"Do you, um, want me to stay?" Dr. Martinez asks uncertainty.

"If Fang doesn't mind then I'd rather you wait outside," I say.

"Fang?"

He doesn't respond for a few minutes then gives the tiniest shrug.

"Ok, well, I'll be out in the waiting room," Dr. Martinez says and leaves.

"My name is Dr. Nisco but you can call me Mr. Shane or just Shane. Whatever make you more comfortable. So, Fang, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself," I say, glancing up at him from the Rubix cube. It always helps with sexually abused children to make them think they aren't the center of attention.

"…."

"What do you like to do?" I prompt.

"…" I almost miss the tiny glance he makes at the paper and crayons, it's such a small movement. But I catch it and slide them closer to him, opening the 64 pack or crayons for him. What color a child chooses can reveal a lot.

Fang stares at the floor for a minute or two more then extremely slowly reaches out and picks up the black crayon. I can tell he's good even though he adds too much detail and the picture sort of blurs into one black blob.

I get him a pencil and he takes a fresh sheet and starts over. What he draws in a young boy, 7 maybe 8, laying in a small dark room. I watch as he adds pants to the boy but no shirt, as he draws the eyes, open and glassy, as he adds scars and wounds all over the child. It shapes up to be a very well drawn but disturbing picture. The second he decides he's done he moves to another piece of paper.

Halfway through the session he stops and pushes his latest drawing over to me.

I pick it up and examine it: a boy, shirtless as always, but this time his face is blurred out and lacks detail. He's in the same small dark room as all the other pictures. This picture is unique though because written all over the boy in jerky but strangely cursive writing is words: _broken, worthless, whore, slut, damaged, claimed, toy, dirty, failure, unloved._ Countless words all over.

"Is this how you feel?" I ask.

He slowly reaches up and taps the area below his neck then points at the picture, still keeping his face hidden.

At first I don't understand but then I realize. Looking the drawing, near the neck, I see the word _truth._

"I can assure you, that is not the truth. You may feel damaged and broken now but that's what I am here to help with, what your family is for. They love you very much Fang. You are not worthless or a failure and if it was against you will t does not make you a whore or a slut," I tell him.

He shakes his head, slowly.

"You'll see one day. Now, if you don't want to talk that's perfectly fine. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to. If you'd rather sit and draw or just sit while I try and figure out this blasted Rubix cube that's fine with me," I say, redirection my attention back to the Rubix cube of death.

The rest of the session is spent with Fang either watching me struggle or drawing more. A few minutes before the session is scheduled to send he holds his hand out for the cube and I hand it to him. He completes it in just a few simple movements. Smart boy, Fang, probably smarter than anyone realizes.

Fang's POV

_Liars they all lie say they won't hurt me hurt me hurt me pain lies everyone no one truth not real it doesn't exist can't exist not possible all hurt bleed pain blood life always come back for me beat whip burn shock cut bleed for him pleasure him make him happy sometimes it hurts less gone now free new people familiar recognize new touching Kayla help damaged need help broken permanently different never the same can't be always forever scarred for life._

_IMPORATANT!_** Hey, anyone who wants to see their character possible show up in my story give me a (perferably GUY!) first name, last name, age (14-17), description, and something that would land them in therapy.**

_IMPORTANT!_** Also, anyone who wants to give me a tiny nudge or suggestion or something because I think I had a next chapter or something but I'm kinda in need of a hand here so, little nudge please. I'm always open to suggestions, criticism, ideas, thing you'd like to see. I love to have peoples ideas and work them into my stories and if you give me an idea and I run with it I promise to give you credit and a virtual cookie :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok, thank you to all of my lovely reviewers and their awesome kick butt characters! I am defiantly going to use some of them and your name and character will appear at the end of the first chapter they're used in :D**

**Sorry for the time skip, I know I do a lot of those…..I'm just not good at slow progress because I'm not good at casual basic stuff…..**

One Week Later - Max's POV

Thankfully Fang's in his bed this morning when I go to get him for breakfast. He keeps running off and I usually find him at Kayla's grave, the only time he talks.

He doesn't seem to be getting any better…..But then again it's only been a week since he got out of the hospital. His therapist has only seen him three times and I have no idea how it's going on that front.

"Fang," I whisper, "breakfast is ready." Not that he eats. At all. Ever. Well, I mean, obviously he has to eat but I have no clue when. "Time to get up."

If we left him alone he would lay in bed all day and do nothing but Dr. M said that Dr. Nisco said while it's important to take it slow and let him adjust it's not a good idea to just leave him to lie in bed all day.

Fang sits up slowly and stares at the floor. I get his clothes for him and lay them next to them then turn away and face the wall while he changes.

Once he's changed I reach my hand out toward him, as he won't walk without being led, and he takes mine.

"_Max…" _he murmurs, taking my hand and giving it a minuscule squeeze.

"That's right," I say gently. "I'm Max and you're safe here."

He stands, still looking at the ground.

I lead him downstairs and to his seat the table while Dr. M gives him a small plate with some food on it. Sometimes, if we just put a little bit of food on a plate in front of him and look away for a split second it's gone. Poof. Magic.

"So I was thinking it would be a beautiful day to go to the lake," Dr. M says.

"Oh, can we?" Angel begs. Little girl loves the lake in it's 'pretty natural glittery water and natureness.' Her words, not mine.

"I think it's a good idea," I chip in. Get Fang out of the house for something other than therapy, some fresh air.

"Yeah!" Gazzy adds happily.

"Yes! I love the lake and how it's so secluded and we're like, the only people who know about it. It's like our own special place and it's so pretty and the water's always so nice and it's surrounded by the forest and is all peaceful and stuff," Nudge babbles happily.

"I'm up for it," Iggy says.

"Sure, why not?" Ella says, happy to go anywhere with Nudge and/or Iggy.

"What about you Fang? Do you want to go to the lake?" Dr. M asks softly.

Fang's shoulders tense a bit like they always do when someone asks a question. It's like he's afraid to give the wrong answer….or he thinks it's a trap….no right answer, no matter what.

"It's ok Fang, just nod or shake your head," I whisper to him.

It's a full minute and 43 seconds before he nods the slightest bit.

"Excellent, we'll go as soon as the dishes are done," Dr. M says cheerily.

When we get to the lake Gazzy and Angel immediately dive in, happy and ready to swim. Iggy get in more hesitantly then swims out to join Gazzy and Angel. Ella and Nudge sit with their feel in the water, Ella's iPod in between them. Dr. M and I sit in a sunny patch and enjoy our books. Fang sit against a tree as far away from us as he can get.

I glance at him every few minutes, just to make sure he's ok. I worry about him, a lot. He's so hurt. So….not like he used to be. Not that I expected him to walk out perfectly fine but I never expected him to be this damaged. This scarred. It hurts to see him wary of everyone and everything.

I look up again, only to see that he's not there. I almost have a heart attack, looking around the area. It takes me a minute then I remember…..

"_Fang? Where'd you go?" I asked._

_I heard a soft chuckle above my head and looked up into the tree Fang and I had been sitting under._

"_How the heck did you get up there? No way you could reach the lower branches." It was true, the huge oak tree in Dr. M's back yard would be awesome for climbing if the branches weren't so high._

"_I'm _magical_ Max, don't you know that?" Fang teased._

"_Oh, right, The Great Fang," I laughed._

"_Oh, please. 'The Great Fang?' That's so lame Max, I'd be something cooler."_

"_Oh yeah? Like what?"_

"_I don't know, I'd hire someone to make a name for me. Anyway, I'm more into art then magic."_

"_Right. I still haven't seen one of your pictures yet. Are you ever gonna share?"_

"_Probably not," Fang said in a more serious tone. "They're not pretty."_

"_I thought you said you were good."_

"_I said they weren't _pretty,_ not that they weren't _good._ Probably a bit too good…"_

"_I can take it."_

"_Sure Max," he said in a conversation over tone._

_Taking the hint, I rerouted back to the original topic. "You never told me how you got up there."_

"_I like climbing," he said with a shrug. "It's not hard if you know where to look."_

That was a week before his father showed up.

Looking up into the tree I see Fang perched on the highest branch possible. I can't resist a smile, it's almost like our Fang is back. Almost….

Fang looks down at me and from this distance, where I can't really see his eyes, it's almost like he looks normal again. Watching everything happening at once, seeing it all.

Dr. M's POV

"I'm not quite sure I understand what you're suggesting Shane," I say.

After double checking with Max that she'd be fine to stay with the kids at the lake I coaxed Fang down from his tree for his therapy session.

"I just feel it might be more beneficial to Fang's recovery to place him in Calm Waters," Shane says again. "It's a very nice place with kind and loving staff who honestly just want the best for the patients there. Of course, it's completely up to you and Fang."

"Are you sure this is really best?" I ask uncertainty, glancing at Fang who is sitting on the couch drawing. He almost has a childlike quality about him,

"I don't know about _best,_ or what the best choice really would be, but I think this is our best option. I don't need to know right away."

"Why don't you tell me about Calm Waters?"

"Well, it's a very calm and relaxing, peaceful, setting. The staff there is excellent and motherly, even the men. They have group therapy sessions as well as one on one. There's also group activates like art and game nights/days. They do get to go out on camping trips, day trips, and other fun things when they reach a high enough level. There are family visits 3 or 4 times a week and every teen who is there has chosen to be there and is in no way being forced, they may not particularly want to be there but they are not being held. Most of the children are fairly nice and I think that being around other survivors could be good for Fang. Show him he's not as alone as he feels."

"That sounds like a nice place…What about…I've heard some places like that give drugs?"

"Only if the doctors or therapist feels that is the best way to help keep them stable and only with parental and child consent. They also offer a sleeping pill as some of them are plagued by terrible nightmare they aren't quite ready to face yet. "

I nod, that really does sound like an excellent place. Maybe this is a good idea. "What about therapy? Group and one on one?"

"Yes, they have guy and girl, just guy, just girl, and one on one sessions with the therapist, Dr. Czech. And to answer your next question I believe there are 11 boys and 5 girls currently. As for rooming it depends on whether or not the nurses and Dr. Czech thinks it's better for them to have a single or double room."

"One more thing. Fang likes to visit his sisters grave…."

"Hm… I'm sure they can work that out."

"This does sound like a good place to help Fang…..But I'd have to talk to the rest of my family and Fang."

"Of course. You're welcome to visit Calm Waters if you'd like. See what's it's really like. Or you could always call," Shane says and offers me a card.

I take it and say, "Thank you," then lead Fang out and take him home.

** I promise to try and update faster! Thanks again for all the characters. My next chapter will be longer…I hope! I'm also going to be maybe working on a new story soon but I promise to try and keep up with this one. What do you guys think of the title Bound by Blood?**


	19. Chapter 19

Max's POV

"You want to what?" I shout.

"You could visit him 3 or 4 times a week if you wanted," Dr. M says.

"That's not the point! What about what _he_ wants?"

"What are you saying? That I would _force_ him to go if he didn't want to? Of course I'm going to talk to him about it!"

"I think….If it helps him it's probably a good idea…" Iggy says from his perch on the couch.

"No! Being _here_ is what's best for him!" I argue.

"Max…." Iggy says. "I know you want to believe that but we have no clue what he's going through. These other kids…they know…."

"You want to send him away to live in some mental hospital?" I shout.

"Max, it's not a mental hospital," Dr. M says calmly. "It's a recovery center for troubled children and survivors of abuse."

"I think it's a bad idea," I state in a final tone.

Dr. M sighs. "What about the rest of you?"

"I think if he wants to go it's a good idea," Iggy nods.

"I just want him to be ok," Ella says sadly.

Nudge opens her mouth and I give her a look. "Yes," she says simply for once.

"Gazzy? Angel?" Dr. M asks.

They look at each other and nod.

"Then it's settled, if Fang wants to go then he'll be moving to Calm Waters."

"Uuuugggg!" I shout and storm up to my room.

Iggy's POV

"She just stormed up to her room, right?" I ask.

"Yup," Gazzy says.

"Iggy," Dr. M starts, laying a hand on my shoulder. "I was wondering if you could talk to Fang. Aside from Max I know you have the strongest connection with him. I think you might be able to get across to him that the people at Calm Waters would only want to help him."

"Yeah, except how will I even know if he's listening to me? It's not like I can _see_ him and I can't exactly put my hand on his head like I used to," I say.

"You'll work something out."

"Yeah, sure," I grumble and make my way up to Fang's room.

I knock lightly on his open door and ask quietly, "Fang? If I can come in don't say anything."

Like I expected, he doesn't answer. I walk in and cautiously make my may to the center of the room, feeling for anything that has been discarded on the floor, like clothes.

Once I safely get to my destination I sit, cross-legged and say, "Ok, here's how it's gonna work. I'm gonna talk and you're gonna make a sound, a grunt, a thump, something so I know you're listening. Once for yes twice for no, ok?"

There's a lengthy silence where I'm sure he's not going to do anything then I hear it, barely. A tiny soft little tap on the wall. Just one. _Yes._

"Ok, good. Has anyone talked to you about Calm Waters?"

Silence, _thump._

"How much do you know about it? Like, how much have you heard people say about it? How much do you understand? A lot?"

I know Fang _hears_ everything that's said around him it's just a matter of if he understands it. I know he doesn't sometimes even though I can't see him. I can always just _sense_ things like that.

Some things confuse him a lot, like if you get too close to him then apologize. He just can't understand what's happening.

_Thump._

"That's good. What are you thinking about it?"

I wait for about 3 minutes with no answer.

"Does that mean you don't know what to think?"

_Thump._

"Want to know what I think?"

A long silence then a _thump_.

"I think it could be good for you. I care about you Fang and I don't really want to send you away but I do want what's best for you and I know that the people there could help you better than I could."

I hear his fingers run in a tap across his nightstand, starting near me then going toward him. He repeats that several times, stops and I can feel his eyes boring into me, then he does it again.

I hesitantly move closer to his bed and hold out my hand.

He slides his warm hand into mine, squeezing briefly.

"What are you thinking Fang?"

Not a yes or no question but I'm curious to see how he'll react.

"_Kayla…."_

Of course.

"I'm sure you could still visit Kayla."

"_Max…"_

"Max….is against it but she'll come around."

"_Others…."_

"They think it would be good for you."

There's a deafening silence then he quietly, barely above a whisper, says, "_Broken pathetic worthless toy abused used bad gone damaged,_" and just keeps going.

I sigh and squeeze his hand tightly, knowing he'll snap out of it in a bit.

He does after a few minutes then hugs my hand close to his body, almost desperately. "_Iggy."_

"It's ok Fang, you're safe here. No one's going to hurt you. I promise."

I feel him nod and tremble a tiny bit. I hesitantly find his head then start softly stroking his hair.

"So…what do you think about Calm Waters?"

"_Help me?"_ he whispers.

"Yes, they're going to help you Fang. Help you get better, help you understand that what happened isn't your fault, that you're still a good person."

He nods again and sits up. "_You think I should go?"_

He's having a moment of being more like his old self, speaking more fully, doing small things alone. "Yes, I think it would be a good idea, but it's _your_ choice Fang, we won't force you."

"_Want to get better not feel like this so much all the time want to make it stop make it stop make it not hurt make it better make it ok…"_

"That's what they're there to try to do Fang. They want to help you."

I feel him nod again and whisper, "_Ok….."_

"Ok," I say. "And if you don't like it you can always leave, come home."

"_Ok…"_

Hunter's POV

Boredness….boredness…Toss….Catch…Toss…Catch….I look around my soft blue and green colored room, medium sized.

How much longer until I get to do something?

I glance at the clock and see I have about half an hour to kill until the group session. Normally they'd let me out to watch TV or socialize with the other crazies or something but they said I'm getting a new roomie and they don't want to have to hunt me down.

Ha, hunt, my name's Hunter.

Anyway, I'm probably the sanest person here, not depressed or abused or anything like most of the others. I just have violent mood swings sometimes. It's why I didn't already have a roomie, they were afraid I might flip out on them, but I've been doing better so they think I can handle a roomie. They also said it was cause I'm the nicest person here when I'm not having a swing and that the new guy really needs someone nice.

_Knock knock. _"Hunter, can we come in?" Dr. Czech, the main – only – therapist here, calls. I feel bad for her, with a name like that.

"Please!" I call back.

She comes in leading a boy. He's tall, probably taller than I am, and I'm pretty tall, and really skinny. He has olive toned skin and long black hair that covers his face so I can't see his eyes.

"Hunter, this is Fang."

"Fang? Dude that's a pretty sick name," I say.

He tilts his head slightly up a little tiny bit and I can see the edge of his lip turn up a teeny bit in a sorta smile.

"Heeey, look, Dr. C, I made him smile!"

"That's good Hunter, keep working on that. Fang, this is Hunter, your room mate. Is that ok?"

He shrugs.

"Ok then. I'll leave you 2 to it. Hunter, I trust you can show Fang the ropes around here?"

"Course," I say. "So I'm aloud out of the room now?"

"Yes Hunter, you're free to get yourself into trouble," she laughs.

"Great," I say as she leaves then turn to Fang. "That's your bed," I tell him, pointing to the others bed in the room. "Now, I'm here because they are trying to teach me to control my anger issues. I'm getting pretty good at it but you need to learn my rules so you don't accidently trigger me."

He sits on his bed and looks at my feet. I take that as an encouragement to continue.

"Rule one: don't touch my stuff, I hate that. Rule two: don't interrupt me when I talk. Rule three: always make sure I can tell you're listening to me because being ignored pisses me off. You can learn the rest as we go."

He nods and I sit next to him, careful not to touch him. That's a basic rule here, don't touch unless the other person makes it clear it's ok.

"So, what brings you to the lovely resort of Calm Waters?"

He mumbles something but I can't hear him.

Another rule, if they don't want to answer don't press. However, he answered so I have the right to ask again.

"Didn't quite catch that," I say.

He mumbles it again, just a tiny bit louder, but all I catch is _hurt, pain, _and_ violated._

Deciding not to press I move to a new topic. "Well, we have a guy's group session in about half an hour so we're free till then. I can show you around and introduce you to the others or we can stay here. You're choice."

He shrugs and I feel the anger coming on. Through my teeth I say, "I said it's _your choice, pick one."_

He shrinks away from my tone and I quickly start taking deep breaths, counting to 10 to calm myself like Dr. C told me.

"Sorry, that's another thing, if I say your choice, you pick."

He nods then tilts his head toward the door slightly.

"To the world it is!"

Fang's POV

Hunter seems….erratic but nice…..

I'm afraid to meet the others but I don't want to sit in such a bright room….

Might as well see who I live with….

**What did you think? I'm gonna try and get the next one up within a week. Please review, it makes writing so much easier.**

_ALSO, PLEASE, I NEED MORE REVIEWS FOR BOUND BY BLOOD BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE NO ONE LIKES IT!_** I'd like to pretend it's not true, but the evidence says otherwise….**


	20. Chapter 20

**Finally, right? Sorry for the long wait. Promise to try and be better! Review!**

* * *

><p><span>Fang's POV<span>

It's all so bright….I don't like it…It hurts my eyes. What if I see _him_ in the shadows? What if he comes for me?

"Hey, Fang! Stop staring at the corner! I'd like to socialize a little before group," Hunter says loudly.

I slowly shake my head and turn back to him, still staring at the bright white floor. The walls are all soft shades of blue, green, pink, purple, etc. but the floors and walls are white. I don't like the white.

Hunter resumes walking and I trail behind him. We go into a fairly large room that only has 3 people in it. One of them is leaning against the wall farthest from the door. I glance up toward his face for a split second and see that he has scruffy blende hair and blue eyes. He's looking the floor with a dead expression.

The second boy is sitting on the couch. He has large loopy glasses, dark brown hair cut in jagged lines around his neck, and violet eyes.

In the corner another boy is furiously sketching in a drawing book. His hair is black with red streaks and his eyes are green.

"Koden! Simon! Damien!" Hunter calls to get their attention.

The three boys more or less look at Hunter except the one on the wall who doesn't look up at all.

"We have fresh meat boys," Hunter says with a smirk. "Fang meet Koden, Simon, and Damien." With each name he gestures to the boy on the wall, then the couch, then the corner.

"Hi," the one named Simon says in a blank, bored tone.

Damien glances up at me and half waves then returns to drawing.

Koden doesn't even twitch.

Hunter goes over to Koden but keeps a 5 foot distance. "Now Koden, we've talked about this. Manners, remember? We want to make Fang feel welcome."

I smirk a tiny bit.

Koden looks at Hunter's feet then his face for a split second then shrugs and vaguely glances in my direction.

"There you go Koden. Progress, one step at a time," Hunter says walking back to me. I see Koden's lips turn in the faintest of smiles. "Ok Fang, your turn. Give them some form of greeting."

I debate for a second, then whisper, "_Hi,_" almost silently.

"Better than nothing I guess."

One Week Later Hunter's POV

I think in total I've managed to make Fang say 5 full words in a week. I'm proud of myself. Dr. C said he doesn't talk. I feel accomplished. He hasn't talked in group or anything, only when were in our room alone, but I'm working on it. I wonder if he talks to Dr. C.

I glance up the clock and sigh. It's family visiting day. Well, families can come up any day for an hour, but one Sunday a month they can stay longer, depending. Most of the 'good families' come up around 11 and stay until 5, when they get politely told it's time for them to go.

I glance over at Fang and can't resist a smile. He's curled up slightly on his bed sucking his thumb. He looks so young and innocent when he's asleep, if he's not having a nightmare, which he usually is. I'm guessing he's not that deeply asleep.

There's a soft knock on the door and Dr. C walks in followed by 4 other people. Two kids about my age, a boy and a girl, and two older women.

"Hunter-" Dr. C starts but I quickly put a finger to my lips and gesture frantically to Fang. He rarely gets a good rest, hell if I'm letting anyone disturb it. "Sorry," she says, quieter. "This is Fang's adoptive mother, her two adoptive children, and Fang's friend." She gestures to the older woman with black hair, the two kids, and the other woman.

I wave and smile, sitting up a little straighter. I've never seen Fang's family because I try to avoid the visiting area as much as possible. I don't have horrible parents or anything, it's just that it's me and my mom and my baby twin siblings so she has to take care of them and she works a lot to pay for everything. Anyway, she doesn't get down as much as she'd like to and she's always really sorry about it.

The older girl who looks about 20ish goes over and carefully sits next to Fang, reaching her hand out toward him. I open my mouth to tell her not to touch him but she just lays her hand next to his. Almost like he can sense she's there Fang grabs her hand loosely and smiles.

The dirty blonde girl, who had been looking at me, turns to Fang and chuckles softly.

"What's funny?" the strawberry blonde asks quietly.

"Fang's sucking his thumb," the girl whispers back, causing the boy to laugh quietly.

"That's a great image. I bet he looks really adorable too, doesn't he?"

"Oh, totally."

I watch them and smile a bit them turn back to Fang just as he shifts a bit closer to the girl with him.

Dr. C smiles happily and turns to the black haired woman. "Dr. Martinez, this is Fang's roommate, Hunter," she says in a hushed tone.

"It's nice to meet you Hunter," Dr. Martinez says with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too," I answer with a small smile. "Fang seems like a really great kid."

Dr. Martinez smiles and laughs a bit. "I'd love to take credit for that but I really can't."

"Oh, I'm sure you played some part in it."

"I'd like to think that too. Fang _is_ great."

"Ok then," the dirty blonde cuts in, "I get credit for his greatness too then. I mean, hello, he trusts me more than any of you people."

"Max," Dr. M says softly.

"Well-" the girl, Max, starts but stops because Fang starts to wake up.

Fang waking up is always a bit of a process cause if he's not jolted awake from a nightmare he's kinda confused and has to remember where he is and take a minute to figure out what's going on around him.

He blinks a few times them removes his hand from his mouth and slowly bring it down to his side. His eyes stay trained on the ground.

"Fang?" the lady next to him asks softly.

Fang shifts around and sorta kinda looks up at her. Not really at her face or anything, just up.

"Hi," she says softly with a smile. "I'm sorry I haven't made it up before this. I've just been kinda busy. Which I know is no excuse but still. Oh, guess what." Does she know he doesn't talk?

Fang tilts his head to the side and opens his mouth. "…..W-wh-what?" Sometimes he stutters because he's scared but sometimes he just has trouble talking.

"Jay – do you remember Jay? – he proposed to me."

"Love…?" Oh my gosh. We're about to break a record.

I glance at everyone else in the room to see how they're reacting to this. Dr. M, Max, and the boy seem happy and shocked and Dr. C just seems…I don't know, therapist like. Happy, I guess. Proud, maybe.

The girl – I wish I knew her name – acts like this is something she does a lot. Like we're not at a mental hospital – excuse me, recovery center. "Yeah. Hay, maybe you can come to the wedding. It's not for another month. I'd be great if you could come."

Fang nods and sorta half smiles. I think he's really following what she's saying. All of it, not just bits and pieces.

Fang's POV

Jordan…Jay…they're getting married. Jordan makes it a little less bright. Not so blinding. She makes me feel better. I want her to stay. I want to hug her. I want to but I'm scared. What if she realized what a whore I am? But…Jordan's not like that….is she- no! No, Jordan wouldn't.

She wants me to come to her wedding. But that would be a lot of people. Right?

"…not too many people….close…..smaller….." Jordan's voice filters in slowly, broken up into pieces. I think she means she wants it to be smaller. Yeah, that sounds good. I could do that, maybe.

Only if I'm out though. Can't go if I'm locked up mental. No, wait, what does Dr. C call it? Locked in my mind? Not really though. Just sometimes. It's hard to think and focus. Sometimes I zone out and miss a lot. I know it annoys Hunter. He yelled at me once. It scared me. Then he felt really sorry and I was confused.

Dr. C tried to explain it to me once. She said Hunter couldn't always control his temper. He's getting a lot better though, she said.

Wait, she's talking again. What's she saying? I don't know. Too hard to focus.

"Sorry," that's Dr. C. I like her voice. "He gets tired really easily."

No I don't. I'm tired in the morning but it doesn't take too long to wake up. Dr. C always gets that wrong. I don't know why.

"He was always like this after a really bad day. He would zone out."

"He did that sometimes at home too," another familiar voice adds. So familiar. Girl. M-max. Yes. Max.

"We should go outside. It feels kinda cramped in here. Is he aloud outside?" This one takes me a bit longer to place. It's Iggy.

I miss whatever's said next. Then I'm outside. With a smile I plop to the grass and burry my hands in it. I love being outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know that just sorta ended really awkwardly but I wanted to get it up. I promise to try and update faster. REVIEWS NECASSARY IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE QUICKLY. Anyone who had something they might like to see happen just send me a message or review and maybe it will. If I don't get any ideas soon the next chapter might just be a major time skip, though there's one coming soon anyway.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**So sorry for the wait, but here it is! Expect another soonish. Also, I'm working on the next chapter of Bound by Blood, so keep your eyes open for that. Remember, good ideas/suggustions may appear later ;) REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><span>Fang's POV<span>

Dr. C. and Dr. M. are talking. I can't hear them though. Too far away. Even if I could I probably wouldn't be able to understand it. I hate that I can't understand people. I hate that I don't know what they're saying. I hate…..

"Fang?" Jordan says gently but a little loud. "You with us Fang?"

I look up and see Max, Iggy, and Jordan watching me. Hunter is looking at Jordan. He looks kinda annoyed. I didn't do anything though…..I didn't zone out or anything. I was right here, watching Dr. C. and Dr. M.

"Yeah," I tell her, then notice Hunter has his mouth open. Uh-oh. Hunter hates being cut off.

Hunter takes a couple breaths them relaxes. "Don't bother him. He's content just being out here."

"We're here to spend time with him," Max snaps.

I flinch. Then I squeeze my eyes shut. Flinching is bad. Showing pain or emotion or fear is bad. I wait for the hurt.

"Don't raise your voice," Hunter snaps back, but quitter, softer. Safe. "It scares him."

"Hey. Come on Fang," Jordan whispers softly. "We're not gonna hurt you. I promise. You trust me right?"

It takes a long time for her words to filter though to my brain and I remember that Dr. C. said I'm safe here. No one's gonna hurt me. Jordan would never hurt me. I make myself relax and remember, remember that Jordan is a friend, that she helps me. I feel my lips tug up into a small smile.

Jordan's POV

When Fang smiles my heart soars. Ok, it really could barely be considered a smile but still. Even before everything he didn't smile a lot.

I feel so bad that I didn't make it up to visit before now, but I've just been so busy with Jay. He offered to come but I didn't really think it was a good idea.

It's so sad, seeing Fang like this. So broken and sad. So scared and lost. It breaks my heart. It also makes me want to rip his father to shreds. What kind of monster could do this to their own child? It's horrible.

Fang was never the epitome of sunshine and happiness, but I could always find some light in his eyes, especially in anything related to Kayla. She was his life.

"Jordan?" Dr. C. calls softly to me. "Can we talk to you for a minute?"

"Be right back Fang," I say, squeezing his hand and getting up. He looks sad when I let go. "Yeah?"

"They want Fang to testify," Dr. M. says.

"What?" I almost shout, but manage to keep my voice quiet. "No way. No way in _hell_ is he ready for that."

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure we were all agreed," Dr. C. says, with a smile.

"Why do they need him anyway? Don't they have enough evidence?" I half growl.

"For the kidnapping? Plenty. But if they want to get him for the abuse too they'd need Fang to testify. Also, if Fang testified they would have more evidence against him, and that he'd forced Fang onto other men as well," Dr. C. cays logically.

"Damn…" I sigh. "He's in no shape to go up on stand. When's the trial?"

"They wouldn't need Fang for about another month or so," Dr. M. says.

"A month…..I don't know…..Unless Dr. C. can work a miracle I don't see that happening. I mean, he's always been strong, but even before all this blew up I don't think he' have been able to go up against his dad."

"What do you think?" Dr. Martinez says, looking back to Dr. C.

"I think the best course of action would be to see where we stand in three weeks, then revisit the subject. Fang has made great progress in just a week, and I have high hopes he won't be here very long. Jordan's right, he's very strong."

"Strong as he is, he's still broken," I mumble.

"Of course even after he leaves he'll need therapy for a while," Dr. C. continues as if she hadn't heard me, which I don't doubt.

"So, what are we talking about?" Max asks, coming up. I can't really decide if I like her or not. She's a bit strong headed for my taste. Not that that's a _bad_ thing, just not something I'd look for in a friend. Fang seems comfortable enough around her though, so I'm not complaining.

"Nothing Max, just Fang's progress," Dr. M. lies casually. Half lies, really.

"Mmmmmhhmmm," Max says, sensing the lie. "Is it about that phone call this morning?"

"Max, please. Not now."

"So you'll tell me later? You already stuck him in this hell hole against my will."

Dr. M. sighs tiredly, like she's had this conversation too many times. "It's not a hell hole and it wasn't your decision. Fang's doing very well here. He's recovering."

"Right, yeah, whatever. I'm not letting whatever you're talking about go. Anyway, Fang wants you Jordan. He keeps saying your name."

"So three weeks," I ask Drs. M. and C. They nod and I go back over to Fang. Max hangs around to pester them. "Hey Fang," I say as I sit.

"Jordan," he asks, tilting his head just like he would when I was trying to explain a difficult math question to him. He always sucked at math.

I can't resist a laugh. "Yeah Fang, I'm here."

"W-what's funny?" he asks confused.

"Nothing Fang, just remembering math."

"Math?" Iggy says, looking at me (in my general direction) like I'm mental. Hell, maybe I am. My best friend is a 15 – sorry, 16 – year old traumatized boy. Not my _only_ friend, but defiantly my best.

"Yeah," I say, not really planning to elaborate, then realize it could be a good thing for Fang. "Remember when I used to try to help you and Kayla with homework?"

Fang looks even more confused them slowly nods. I can see it in his eyes that he's remembering. Good. His head stays tilted though.

"I was thinking about how when you really didn't get a math problem and I'd have to explain it a few times you'd tilt your head exactly like that."

Iggy and Hunter smile and I can tell they want to laugh a bit too. Fang get a look of concentration then slowly says, "Science."

The boys faces fall and for a second I think we've lost him, that's he's gone back to mind land.

"No, math," I say gently. "You always needed help with math."

"No, science. Bad at science." I can tell he's trying really hard to say the right words. I know he knows exactly what he wants to say, he just can't figure it out.

Then I remember. Kayla was horrible at science. She could never keep the names straight or the words or anything. If she studied enough she's be fine, but she never got anything right away.

"K-kaaayyylllaa….." he mumbles, working the name out. "Kayla. She was bad at science. Singing."

Iggy and Hunter give me _what the heck _looks and I explain. "Kayla and I would make songs out of things she was learning in science to help her memorize it. Good job Fang. I'm glad you remember that."

"Beautiful….she…her voice….beautiful," he whispers, then tears start leaking from his eyes. It's not in a scared way or anything like that. It's a brother crying over his dead sister. Normal.

"Hey, hey, sh," I whisper soothingly, pulling him gently into my lap and stroking his hair. "Kayla's ok Fang. She's happy now. You know that."

"I miss her," he says, and his voice sounds a lot more like it did before his monster of a father took him. "Jordan, I'm starting to forget her voice. She wasn't there. She didn't talk to me. She didn't sing to me." And he says all that in a completely normal voice. And no, that wasn't crazy talk.

"I know Fang. But she's still in your heart. She'll sing to you again someday. When you really need her."

"I need her now Jordan," he says, still crying, still very lucid. "I need to see her."

"Maybe you don't need her as much as you think? Or maybe she knows you're strong enough and you don't _really_ need her. Not yet."

"I want to see her," he demands. Actually demands, in a clear, strong voice.

"Ok. I'll work it out with Dr. C. I'll take you to see her. I'll even get you her flowers, deal?"

"Snapdragons. Lots of snapdragons. Gotta apologize."

"Lots of them," I promise. "In every color."

"Thanks," he mumbles, eyes drifting shut. Within a minute he's asleep in my arms.

"What just happened?" Dr. C. asks, coming over.

I look up from Fang and notice everyone watching us. "We were talking about how he was bad at math and then he brought up Kayla. After that he got really clear."

"Of course…" Dr. C. mutters to herself.

"So what, talking about his sister is a good thing? Like, she helps him think straight?" Iggy asks.

"I guess," I tell him. "Doesn't surprise me. Siblings is one thing, but they were twins. They had a pretty strong connection."

"Max, Iggy, I'm really sorry, but we have to go," Dr. M. says, motioning for them to get up.

"But-" they start then cut off at a look. "Fine…"

"We'll come back tomorrow. I promise. I'll be in touch Dr. Czech."

Normally I'd offer to take them home but I have plans to meet up with Jay for dinner after I leave so…

The Martinez's leave and Dr. C. moves on, leaving me with a sleeping Fang.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so here's the deal. There's this guy I like, Nick. There's two problems. I'm shy. Like, really incredible shy. And he has a girlfriend. So, anyone with advice (or a Nick) PM me. Revieeeeewwww!<strong>


End file.
